Naruto Muyo! RyoOhki
by naruto2012
Summary: Naruto, the Hero of Konoha, is exiled by Danzo and forced to live outside the ninja countries. What would happen when he finds out that his grandfather is still alive in Japan. Lets see what happens on Naruto's new adventure during the series of Tenchi Muyo. OOC Naruto.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or Tenchi Muyo, these two series are respectively owned by copyright and this story is only fictional.

**Summary**: This story is based on the Tenchi Muyo series and also follows the storyline.

**Ideas**: Naruto has the Kyuubi sealed inside him and will be included in the story and everything besides that will be the same.

I hope you'll enjoy reading and feel free to review this story whenever you need to.

Title:** Naruto Muyo**

**Prologue **

Naruto Uzumaki, a 16 year old teenage boy returned to Konoha from his 3-year training in the Fire Country with Jiraiya. Naruto Is currently wearing his orange and black jumpsuit with a black bandana. In the middle of his headband has his metal plate with the leaf symbol engraved into it. He learns of the group called the Akatsuki and trains harder after the battle with Pain. Unfortunately, the Fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade, has passed into a coma and her place is taken by the newly proclaimed Sixth Hokage Danzo, the leader of the Anbu Black Ops. Danzo's first order was the assassination of Naruto Uzumaki, the hero of the Konoha.

When he and his friends found out about the assassination, Naruto was shocked and hoped that Tsunade would soon wake up. But his teacher Kakashi suggested a last resort, which was to have Naruto exiled. Naruto was completely against the idea, but Kakashi insisted that it was the only option other than being hunted down by the Anbu. With no choice, he went with the idea and Danzo agreed to Kakashi's suggestion as well, but with the condition of being exiled outside of the ninja countries and to the outside world for his whole life. Naruto said his farewells to his friends and his loved ones and to tell Tsunade about his exile.

Before he left, Tsunade woke up and told him about his mother and father. He was shocked about his family being the most famous heroes of Konoha. His father was Minato Namikaze the fourth hokage of Konoha and his mother Kushina Uzumaki. His mother was the previous Nine-tails host when the demon fox attacked Konoha. What made Naruto more shocked was the secret that he had a grandfather that is still alive somewhere outside of the ninja countries.

So he came up with the decision to travel by boat to where his grandfather lived. Lady Tsunade agreed to provide him a boat with a team to escort him there. Tsunade sent a letter to his grandfather, who was living in the wilderness at a shrine in Japan, telling him about his grandson being exiled and agreed to raise Naruto on one condition, he is to go to high school for two years and goes to college, along with his training. It would be pointless to continue his training as a ninja now. Tsunade agreed and sent Naruto on his way to Japan by boat.

(Two weeks later…)

It was morning when Naruto finally arrives in the country of Japan to his grandfather's home town. Provided by his grandfather, he gets directions to a shrine outside of town deep in the wilderness. He will need to take a bus, ride for an hour to a bus stop at the bottom of a mountain and travel on the dirt road that leads to a lake.

Once he arrived at the lake, he looked around and on the other side; he found a stone stairwell that leads up farther into the mountain. So, he traveled up the steps which took about five minutes and finds an old shrine. The shrine is surrounded by the forest and a small one person house beside the shrine. Naruto walks to the house and slides the door open. Inside, he looks around and sees a small desk with a stack of books and a small container with a paint brush, pencils and pens. A small pillow in front of the desk. The floor is consisted of old fashion made wooden floor tiles. The room is filled with more books and files (Naruto thinks this is his grandfather's private study room) and has a small closet which contains more of his grandfather's books and files.

Suddenly, he senses someone behind him and quickly turns and finds an elderly man who looks like he could be in his sixties. He has a wrinkled face with violet eyes and a mustache wearing glasses. He also has grey hair and wearing a priest robes. The color of his sleeves and upper part of his robes is white while his lower robes are a cyan color. Around his waist, he wears a sash which holds his robes together.

The elderly man greets Naruto and welcomes him to his shrine.

"Hello young man is your name by the chance Naruto?" the elderly man asks.

"Yeah, that's my name, who are you?" Naruto asks back.

"My name is Katsuhito Masaki, the priest owner of the shrine. It's nice to meet you." He introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet you to." Naruto replied.

"By the chance, are you my grandfather who lives here at the shrine?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Yes." His grandfather said.

The next thing that happened caught Naruto's grandfather off guard. His grandson ran up to him in tears and gave him a hug. His grandfather then hugged him back, understanding from the letter what kind of life he went through.

Naruto told him all of his adventures he had and also all of his intensive training over lunch and a cup of tea. Katsuhito told Naruto that his daughter was Kushina who came from Japan and found herself one day in Konoha and became the Nine-Tails host. He didn't know why or how his daughter ended up in Konoha in the first place. By the time they were finished telling each other about themselves, it was already sunset and his grandfather decided to finish tomorrow, get his high school application, and start on his grandson's training. He told Naruto that he could spend the night here tonight and move into his old house in town. Gratefully, he had money saved up from his missions to get groceries and let's not forget lots of ramen.

So they bid each other goodnight and Naruto decided to sleep outside in his sleeping bag. He set up his sleeping bag and laid back on the grass. For an hour or two, he watches the stars in the sky and wondered what it would be like to travel through space. (Oh he really didn't need to wonder that long for what's to come). Finally, tiredness overcomes him and he drifts off to sleep and had pleasant dreams about his friends.

Well, that's about it for the prologue of the story.

Next time on **Naruto Muyo**, Naruto goes and gets curious about the legend of the demon his grandfather spoke of and decides to investigate. Tune in the next chapter of **Naruto Muyo, Ryoko Resurrected.**


	2. Ryoko Resurrected

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or Tenchi Muyo, these two series are respectively owned by copyright and this story is only fictional.

**Summary**: This story is based on the Tenchi Muyo series and also follows the storyline.

**Ideas**: The Kyuubi will be mentioned and be in the story occasionally. Naruto forgets all about his ninja ways and learns how to sense his enemies and basically uses his grandfather's training to fight.

I hope you'll enjoy reading and feel free to review this story whenever you need to.

Title:** Naruto Muyo**

**Chapter 1: Ryoko Resurrected**

It was afternoon at the mountain shrine, secedes were all fired up and making noises during a soothingly warm day in the wilderness. Going up the steps up to the shrine, was an old man. It was Naruto's grandfather wearing his Shinto priest robes. Once the old man made it up to the steps and onto the shrine grounds, he looked left and right for someone. He breathed in and called out," NARUTO?" he called out to the area. He looked for any movement around and turned to other direction," NARUTO?" he called out again. Seeing no reaction, he sighed in exasperation. He looked over to the well nearby and saw a broom left behind, along with a bucket of water and it washing towel on the steps nearby," now where did that boy go?" spreading out his senses, he felt where the boy's aura was. When he found where he was, he smirked and closed one eye, his face one of small mischief. 'You act just like my little Kushina and I can sense it in your aura my boy,' he thought.

It has been one year ever since Naruto first arrived to the shrine, he has been training and going to school ever since. Turns out he is an average student with decent grades (I would say it was very unexpecting for your dead last ninja from the ninja academy.). He's been training with his grandfather in sword fighting and developing his abilities as a swordsman. He also learned the ways of being a priest and how to exorcise and seal demons since his family specializes in sealing techniques. His grandfather told him to forget about his home in Konoha and being a ninja and start getting use to living in his new home in Japan where his daughter Kushina used to live which is now owned by his uncle. The letter that Tsunade wrote to him, inside it told his grandfather everything about Naruto including the Nine-Tails Demon sealed inside him. His grandfather kept it a secret from anyone about Naruto's burden. (Anyways we should get back to the main story.)

In his grandfathers office, was none other than Naruto Masaki himself. (Naruto had his last name changed because he wanted to be called by his mother's real last name.) Ever since he heard of the legend around this area, he wondered if the demon was real and if it was as powerful as it was claimed to be. Of course, if it came down to it, he could always reseal it.

As Naruto searched through the desk of his grandfathers, he kept his ears open for any kind of sound that his grandpa was nearby,' so far so good,' he thought as he kept on looking,' come one, where is it?' he angrily thought as he rummaged through the books in one of the drawers and other items in the short desk. Just as he was about to go through another drawer on the desk, the door slammed open, making Naruto jump back and spin around to see who was at the door. Naruto let out a sigh of relief when no one but the sleeping cat was at the door.

"It was curiosity that killed the cat Naruto?" he heard the firm voice behind, freezing him place at being caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Turned around slowly and backed up a bit with a sheepish foxy grin on his face, rubbing the back of his head and chuckling nervously as he did so.

He saw the old man dig into his kimono and pull out a set of old fashion keys," I bet your were looking for these," old Katsuhito said to his grandson with a smug grin on his face.

"So that's where they were," Naruto slipped out, which he caught and clamped his mouth shut. But it was too late as the old man's grinning smile widened a bit more.

Katsuhito then held the keys up a bit," trying to sneak in there while I was out, were you?" he asked in a tone that meant a bit of mischief as he put the keys back inside his kimono.

Naruto just sat down cross legged, with his arms crossed and pouted like a little kid and turned his head away from the old man," no, I wasn't," he said in tone that meant otherwise.

"It's been the forbidden area of the Masaki Shrine since the time of our ancestors. You are no exception to this rule," old Katsuhito lectured, but seeing his grandson's pouting face, he opted for a little challenge to the boy," but you want to see what's in there, don't you?" he baited.

In an instant, Naruto's face lit up with eye smiles and a big foxy smile.

"Uh-huh", he nodded enthusiastically.

"Here they are," his grandfather said as he patted the area around where he held the keys at in his kimono," they are yours if you can take them away from me," he challenged as his purple eyes twinkled with mischief within them," let us see how your training up to now has improved your skills, Naruto."

Stepping up a bit, Naruto face was blank of any expression, only a face of determination. This was the look that Katsuhito had come to see since his Kenjutsu training. It was always seemed to give a sense that even though Naruto was not truly a prodigy, he was a genius of on the fly plans in battle. Sure, the boy could plan out before any battle, but he would mess that plan up before it even started. No, it was his ability to adapt and think on the fly that his true genius shone through. He really felt that Konoha was not giving his grandson what was due to him.

Not a second later, Naruto dashed forward and made a lightning quick jab to the old man's face. But the old man saw the move a mile away, which made him raise a confused eyebrow at. He knew the boy could punch faster and stronger than that as he caught the boy's fist calmly. But he shook the thoughts out of his mind and simply sweeped the boys feet from under him, making him fly right into the paper thin closet door. His heading lodging itself into the otherside, it was a bit of an embarrassing scene.

"Work harder," old Katsuhito said to his grandson with a firm face, since he now had his bit of fun," and remember you chores are part of your training." He finished.

As the old man finally left the room, Naruto got up with the closet door stuck around his neck. He turned his head a bit. The surprising thing was that he had a set of keys, the keys that are, or were, in Katsuhito's kimono, in his mouth.

"Sorry old man, but a ninja always has to see the underneath the underneath. Too bad for you," he chuckled as he spat out the keys and put them in his hands.

As Naruto made his way to the cave shrine that the sealed demon, who he remembered was named Ryoko, odd that since it sounded like a feminine name. Anyhow, he remembered how he would come up here and relax at night, looking up into the star that shone bright in the sky. Despite the warnings he got from his grandpa about the area around here, Naruto felt at peace here. When he first got here, he felt that someone was watching from somewhere. He felt the person let a sort of animosity towards him for intruding the area; he first guessed it was the demon, Ryoko, scorning those who visited this cave nearby. But Naruto paid it no mind since he felt such killing intent almost every day of his whole life in Konoha, so he just ignored it. Sometime later, he started to talk to himself, recount the times of life to the wind, reminiscing about his childhood, his team, his friends, his career, the entirety of his life to it, including his burden. Naruto didn't know what brought this on, but it felt good to let it off is chest. And just as he did so, the animosity he felt turned to understanding and something else he couldn't really describe, but he felt it was projecting some type of warm feeling. Naruto shook his head, now was not the time to be reminiscing his relaxing times.

When he made it to the gate, he gazed into the darkness in wonder. He could just imagine the sword, majestic and powerful in nature, keeping the evil demonic creature at bay with its power alone on a pedestal fit for a divine blade. Spreading out his senses, he made sure that his gramps wasn't nearby. Sensing that he wasn't, Naruto chuckled as he pulled out the keys,' curiosity may have killed the cat, but it won't kill a curious fox whose always cunning,' loathe he had to admit, he always did resemble and act like one himself. Once he got the right key, he opened the gate and made his way through the dark cavern.

When he felt he got to the end of it, he came upon an open area. There was what he assumed a rock being held back up by ropes, the ropes themselves having sutras placed upon them. As he looked around more, he started to get more disappointed. This was the cave that sealed the great demon, Ryoko? It was a contradiction to what he knew about powerful demons themselves. Unless this demon was a Bijuu like Shukaku or had the power a five tailed demon, than it must not been as powerful as he thought; Naruto himself felt confident he could beat it if that was true, with what he learned so far. Hey, beating Shukaku before he regained all of his power even as a Genin was something no one could claim but him. Well, except the assholes who said it was Sasuke who defeated it and said he was the one in the way.

His eyes then fell upon a small shrine. Still a little disappointed, Naruto just shook his head as he knew some legends tend to be exaggerated.

"Oh well, might as well see what it looks like." Naruto said as he made his way to it. He opened it and saw that hilt standing straight up, sheathed, the sword pointing downwards to the ground. The bottom of the hilt looked it was carved of pale wood with three ruby red gems place on each side. Naruto then took it out and saw that that sheath itself was brown in color.

But Naruto's eye saw that between the guard and hilt, and that it wasn't really apart of each other. Naruto had been studying the art of Kenjutsu extensively since he got here. He had seen many blades that he could try to work with and got a sort of an eye for seeing a good bladed weapon. Shrugging, he pulled the sword from its sheath. It took a bit of effort since it was old, but he got it out.

'Just as I thought,' he thought as he looked at the rusted red blade of the sword. Its dulled and weak metal turned brown from no usage for ages.

"Man, this thing is just a rusted piece of junk," commented rudely about the blade, "geez, this is supposed to be the blade that cuts through a rock?"

He swung it around to get a feel for it when he accidentally hit it upon a lone rock with a seal place upon it. The simple weak impact shattering the rusted blade, making Naruto eyes bug out at the remaining hilt of the supposed enchanted sword. His bugged out eyes then turned to the rock with the seal splitting in two.

'I guess it can cut through rock,' he thought momentarily. He looked at the rock and the seal place upon it when he felt the area rumble. He looked back at the boulder that was being held up by the ropes being lowered down to the ground. He quickly made his towards it and inspected what happened to it. All the while not seeing behind the split rock, the roots began receding from wall behind it, which then let a crack appear in the middle of it.

"Oh crap, what do I do now?" he asked himself as he started to pull his hair in worry. He then turned back to the split rock, only to see an opening on the wall behind it. It wasn't opened much, just enough for someone of his build to slip through," a passageway?" he asked no one. Curiosity getting a hold of him, he walked towards it with the broken sword's hilt still in his right hand.

As he was about to squeeze his way in, his right foot stepped down into some water.

"Brr, that's cold," he commented he lifted his ninja sandaled foot and shook, once he made it through. He looked down at liquid at his feet.

" Water?" he wondered, since it didn't seem likely that a closed off cave in the mainland would have this amount of water.

' maybe an underground water pocket,' he guessed as he stepped forward and bumped his head on the low ceiling.

" Ow." he said as he continued, only to slip and slide down the path. He tried to latch onto the surface with his Chakra, but the surface was too slippery and he was going too fast to latch onto it.

He then hit the bottom in a heap, head first. Not a moment later, the sword hilt bumped off his head when he lost grip of it along the way.

" Ow, dammit!" he said as he rubbed the area in the back of his head," this cave seems to get a kick out of hitting me in the head." he commented to himself as he rubbed the irritated areas of his head.

Seeing that area he was in being illuminated, he blinked his eye and turned towards the source. He then noticed that he was in another open area, this one filled with stepping stones that let water fill the areas around them, forming an intricate pattern around the center, which seemed to be some kind of pond.

He heard something hum for a bit, but didn't see anything.' Okay?' he thought warily. He then walked toward the source of light. When he got there, he swallowed a bit in worry of seeing the demon. His demon was permanently sealed within him, but this one may have a chance of getting out because of his idiotic curiosity,' That's a real confidence booster.' he thought sarcastically to himself.

When he gazed down from the edge of the center, all he saw was a glowing ball of light.

" Oh, it just a giant glowing light." he said. Though part him was relieved, he did question how that thing was even lit up without any sort of power source.

When he stepped towards further, he finally noticed what was beneath the light and it made him step back in surprise,' oh crap,' he thought as he gulped a bit in fear. He then gazed downwards to see the mummified corpse of the demon, Ryoko. Its bones plain to see, the flesh clinging to it in dehydration, a red oni mask, from what he assumed, placed on its face with it cyan hair still on its head, and it clothes in tatters. All the while, Naruto never noticed the gems on this hilt of the broken sword glowing blue in resonance to the light of above the corpse.

So focused on the dead demon, Naruto let his grip loosen on the hilt. When it left his hand and clattered onto the floor, he jumped in fright. Looking left and right, he let out a tired sigh.

" That was scary." the blond boy said out loud to no one. He then calmly walked over to the hilt that was near the body of water. Right when he was about to pick it up, a decayed hand latched onto his wrist, making him freeze on the spot; Naruto did the only thing he could do at the moment, he slowly looked up and saw the head of supposedly dead demon raise its head slowly out of the water, never paying attention to the dozens upon dozens of blue glowing orbs hovering around in the open area.

When he finally got his wits, he screamed in irrational terror and started to try to tear his hand away from the dehydrated demon.

" Let me go, dammit!" he called out to it in frustration. But the demon proved the stronger and pulled him down to his knees; it then gripped onto his left shoulder, holding him in place. Naruto saw it use it left hand to touch his face. He expected it to try and pull his skin off, but was surprised as it just touched his cheek, in way he saw on one of those sappy love movies. Next thing he knew, his face was closing in its own, its head turn to the side to do…something. But was cut off as the hilt sent a discharge of power, separating him from the demon; he then looked back up and saw its shadowed face. Not a moment later, its eyes glowed yellow in power.

'I've got to seal this place off before it gets out,' Naruto thought frantically in his terrified mind. Turning on his heel, he made a mad dash for the path upwards. As he made his way up, he could feel the power growing from the demon as it continued to moan. Which made Naruto push more chakra into his legs to speed up; once he made to the top, he started doing hand seals, once he finished, he called out " Earth Style: Earth Rising Wall" he then spat out what looked like mud in between the opening. The mud then sprung up and solidified into hard rock to seal the passageway. He then quickly took out a piece of paper and an ink covered brush and quickly made a seal. As he did so, he could feel the demon getting ready to be set loose, which made him writer even faster. Once done, he slapped the seal on the wall and called out," Seal."

The Seal flashed a moment before settling down. Naruto slumped to the ground in exhaustion. The Doton: Doryuuheki was not a jutsu he used much. For some reason, the jutsu took more out of him than it should. It must be his most weakened element in his element alignment. The sealing too made was also to be accounted for, the chakra needed to feed the writing and the activation took just as much. It was a good thing he had such high Chakra reserves.

Just to be sure, Naruto went over to the split rock and put it back together and wrapped the seemingly elastic roots to hold it in place. Once he did that, he slumped against the wall that he had sealed, never noticing once again the blue glowing gems on the hilt,

' Well, might as well go back, give these keys back to grandpa and do as much chores as he says.' Naruto thought tiredly.

As he made his way down, he took out the hilt and looked at one more time. Now that the blade was cut off, he could see where the blade met the hilt. Two purple looking little horns on both sides jutted out from it sides. He looked on the inside and noted that there seemed something that should eject from it,' a sword that may shoot its blade, so it could catch in opponent off-guard?' he wondered. Though it seemed like a good idea, the blade that would be situated on it would fall right off at the impact against another blade, seeing as the ejection wasn't deep enough, and the hilt itself wasn't thick enough and didn't have any sort of trigger for anything of the sort,' Just what are you supposed to be?' he asked himself in wonder.

This sword hilt was a real mystery, but not one he would want to ask his grandfather,' I'd be cleaning the stairs of shrine from top to bottom, without the use of my Kage Bunshins,' he thought in worry. He really hoped that his grandpa wouldn't find out what happened.

Later that night, a large lone tree lying within a small pond in an area near Konoha, reacted. One by one, slowly, each of it leaves emitted a small strand of rainbow light. When all of them touched the water, it reflected upwards to the night sky. In show of utter beauty, it shone through night sky in a rainbow of colors.

The Next day, Naruto was in his high school wearing his school uniform, sitting in his desk looking at the old broken hilt of his sword wondering how an old sword would seal such a powerful demon.

"Hey Naruto what do you got there?" a student said behind him.

Naruto turned around and saw a student with a big red nose with weird shaped lips, short black spiked hair, brown eyes , and also overweight. He was looking curiously to see what Naruto was looking at in his hands.

"Oh uhh, nothing, just looking at an old piece of junk." He said, putting the sword hilt away in his school bag.

"Ohh, so uhh, how was your summer vacation?" the nerd student said.

"Ohh, don't ask me, just me and grandpa working all day long as usual." Naruto said carelessly.

"Its suppose to be part of the training I guess." He continued.

"Oh man, what a big drag, didn't you even get to meet any girls?" the student said.

"If you were a girl, wouldn't you go to a shabby shrine deep in the mountains?" Naruto asked as he was bored.

"Heck no." the student said.

"Right, plenty of girls eighty-two years old." he joked, scratching the scalp of his head.

"Oh, so you dated mummies all summer long" the student asked as he chuckled.

"Yup, really dried up old mummies" Naruto said with a laugh.

Naruto suddenly stopped laughing and started to worry as he remembered what happened yesterday in the cave. More specifically the decomposed demon he found down there. He remembered the body that laid in the middle of the cavern, also when it tried to reach for him.

Naruto was shaken from his thoughts by the student as he asked what was wrong and if he was alright.

"Huh, oh don't worry, I'm okay." Naruto said.

"Oh, Naruto don't tell me, you're so hard up, you slept with a mummy." The student said harshly.

That irritated Naruto so much that he went and punched the student a little hard that he was sent flying strait towards the lockers on the other side of the classroom leaving a dent into it.

"Get a life, you clown" Naruto yelled at him and left the classroom.

Naruto then arrives at the school rooftop and decides to lay down. So he does that in the middle of the floor with his hands behind his head and his legs crossed.

'I've got to get a grip.' He thought. 'Grandpa never mentioned anything. Maybe nothing happened after all.' He sighed. 'Just relax Naruto' he thought as he began to get tired and accidentally fell asleep.

Naruto began to dream about his trip to the cave and more importantly his confrontation with the demon. Those glowing yellow eyes that shined in its mask. Back at the rooftop his face grew irritated and sweat began to run down his face.

(Several hours later…)

It was finally night time at the school with a full moon high in the sky. Naruto woke up and looked around to see what time during the day did he wake up just now. He saw that it was already night time. He got up and headed for the rooftop door.

"Oh great I fell asleep, I missed all of my classes and everyone is gone" he said.

Suddenly, he heard the jingling of bells behind him. He turned around and saw a cat meowing at him.

"Kitty, how the heck did you get up here?" he questioned the cat. He then remembered that this was the cat that always hangs around the shrine. The cat starts running up to him. Naruto bends down and tries to catch it. When the cat was only a few feet away from him, it suddenly vanishes without a trace. A confused and spooked Naruto thinks how the cat vanished. When he heard more jingling bells and a feminine giggling, he turned around and saw a mysterious woman sitting above the doorway.

He sensed a mysterious power emitting from her and a whole lot of it. It was demonic and stood up on guard. She was holding onto the bells and hugging it to her face like it was her most treasured possession.

He takes a good look at her and examines her. She has cyan spiked hair that arches inward off her head and inwards to the top part of her back. She has long bangs that stretch down from both ends from her face and several short ones just above her eyes. She owns amber eyes that are slitted like a cat and they shined in the night. She is wearing a short cyan colored kimono with long sleeves with a pink sleeveless top which hugs her D size chest and shows a lot of her slender legs.

The mysterious woman throws the bells to Naruto and he easily catches them with one hand.

"Ryoko." She says

"Huh?" Naruto said.

She smiles with her eyes closed to Naruto and giggles.

"That's my name." Ryoko says opening her eyes to reveal her amber, slitted eyes.

"It can't be." Naruto muttered now recognizing her as the demon corpse in the cave.

The crimson spheres suddenly appear and surround the two.

"It was cold in there and dark," she says as she hugged herself.

"Do you know how long I was trapped in that cave?" she asks

"700 years, and I didn't like it, I didn't like it at all, but at least I know how much alone you felt the first year you came up to the cave." Ryoko finishes and mutters the last part to herself.

"Now all I want is revenge!" she exclaims.

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Naruto yells back.

"No?" she asks.

"No way, it was my ancestor some guy named Yosho!" he yells.

"I don't care." Ryoko says.

She then held up her hand and gathered all the balls of energy into her hand, forming a bigger ball into it. Naruto watched in amazement as she gripped it and saw it turn into a blade of energy in her hand, separating from the top and bottom of her clenched hand, as if holding the hilt of the beam sword.

"I just need to let out my anger on you right now!" Ryoko says.

"Shit, why me it's not fair." Naruto yelled as he jumped away as Ryoko quickly came down with an overhead slash. What made his eye bug out was when she came down, a crater was made.

' she may not have Granny Tsunade's strength, but I am not going to be hit with sword just to find out how she compares to her,' he thought as he flipped out of the way as she threw the beam sword towards him, making the area he was in explode.

'They're explosive too! She's her own exploding tag, damn it!' he thought frantically as he cartwheel to the side of another tossed energy ball that exploded the ground.

As he ran, he suddenly felt her beside him.

"What's the matter, Naruto?" she asked tauntingly as she slashed at him with another beam blade, which Naruto ducked just in time under. He looked back and saw she cut right through a vent exhaust behind him, it slid off easily on its own. Naruto jumped away from her and got a good distance. He suddenly felt her beside him again as he ran.

"You're going to have to run a lot faster than that earthling." She taunted.

'Damn, I don't have my sword with me, if that's the case, then I have to somehow try to fight her without my sword.' Naruto thought.

He then runs to the pile of rubble that Ryoko made and digs into it until he finds a decent pipe to use as a sword. Ryoko taunts him to come at her and Naruto charges at Ryoko trying to hit her.

He swings horizontally and Ryoko easily catches it. She throws the weapon strait back, causing him to stagger back a bit. He quickly leaps and slashes horizontally at her, but she jumps and glides into the air. Unfortunately, Naruto suddenly finds the pipe slashed into pieces and tries to run for the door, finding that this was a battle he couldn't win. Ryoko sends barrages of energy beams at him as he dodges. He makes it to the door and enters as the slaughter continues.

Once he was inside, the top of the stairs exploded due to Ryoko's destruction. He is blown and stumbles down the stairs due to the force of the explosion with Ryoko in hot pursuit.

"Hey, try not to hurt yourself, I would like to do that for you." She said.

Naruto stumbles out of the stairs in the third floor of the school and hits his head on the wall of the hallway. He rubs his head with his eyes closed. When he opens them, he freaks out as he sees Ryoko's shadow lurking upstairs. He turns tail and finds the nearest classroom to hide in.

He quietly slides the door shut and sits down, leaning on the door. He sighs, but clamps his mouth shut when he thought he was too loud. The silhouette of Ryoko is seen walking down the hallway, searching for him. When he no longer sees her, he releases his hand from his mouth and sighs.

"That was close, I'll just hide here while I figure out a plan and…" he stops talking and smells the air.

"What is that, that smell?" he asks himself. Then he recognizes what the weird smell is.

"Oh, gas fumes." He said. A second or two later, something finally clicks inside his head and his eyes widen when realizing what he said.

"Gas Fumes!" he yells/questions himself while desperately searching where the gas fumes was.

He finds a hole in the rooftop due to Ryoko's earlier destruction. Right below the hole in the roof, he finds rubble on the floor. Upon further inspection, he found a pipe, leaking gas into the classroom.

"Oh great, I got an idea, I've got to get out of here." Naruto said as he starts to walk towards the door to leave the classroom.

"Naruto." A voice said quietly.

He stops when he was halfway to the door and begins to panic. He begins to look around , wondering where the voice is coming from.

"What's next?" he asks himself. Then, when he takes another step to the door, he hears his name called again. He starts to cry anime tears when he searches again for the voice. He gulps and his eyes widen when he finds a familiar demon.

"Hello there." Ryoko chimes, her body halfway through the chalkboard.

Naruto freaks out and pins himself on the opposite wall of the classroom. He sees Ryoko phasing out of the wall and walking towards him.

He tries to run out of the classroom, but finds a chair embedded into the wall which was just thrown.

"It's time for today's lesson, school boy." Ryoko said, forming her energy sword.

"Ah, there's leaking gas, you'll start a fire." Naruto says panicking.

Ryoko stops and asks a strange question.

"Gas, what is gas?"

Naruto is dumbstruck and a lot of thoughts run through his mind.

'I can just see the headlines now **"Precious Student** **Blown To Bits"**, oh man, if I would of known I was going to die today, I wouldn't have done all of that homework over vacation' Ryoko can be seen having beads of sweat going down the back of her head.

"I think I just might have an idea." Naruto said to himself.

Ryoko is just standing there, curious as to what Naruto was going to do next.

Naruto then pointed dramatically in the air.

" Hey, what's that?" he asked dumbly. In his head, Naruto was berating himself,' STUPID FREAKIN IDIOT, SHE'LL NEVER FALL FOR THAT, THAT'S THE OLDEST TRICK IN THE BOOK!'

But to his surprise, her face lit up, looking up to where he pointed.

"Huh? What is it? I wanna see" she said in a chirpy mood, searching around. As she was distracted, Naruto sneaks out and runs down the hallway.

'I can't believe she bought it, I'm out of here' he thought rushing down the hallway at full speed.

"No, I didn't see anything, I think…" Ryoko stops talking when she realizes that Naruto was no longer in the classroom. She starts to get angry when she thought he tricked her.

"I'll get him." She says to herself furiously. Unfortunately, she didn't realize that her energy sword was starting a reaction with the leaking gas causing a big explosion.

The explosion sent Naruto flying a few dozen feet forward in the air down the hallway. Once the force of the explosion settled, he looks back to see the aftermath of the explosion.

"There she goes." He said to himself. He stands up to his full height.

"I do have to admit, she was kind of cute." He said as he claps his hands in prayer.

"Oh, one year with grandpa and it's starting to become an old shrine habit." He says to himself with a laugh.

He suddenly stops laughing and panics when he sees Ryoko's silhouette in the fire. He did the best thing he could think of, he turned tail and ran down the hallway to the next set of stairs and hid around the corner. When Ryoko walks out of the fire, she's covered in ash stains coughing and then gets pissed off at Naruto.

"HEY, THAT'S NO WAY TO TREAT A LADY," she called out in righteous fury and blasted off towards his current position.

"Shit," Naruto cursed as he tried slowly to go down the stairs without making noise.

Just as she was about to get to him, she saw a flash of something. When she looked back, she noted it was a mirror nearby. She looked at and saw her singed and dirtied state. She gasps

" look at me, my hair is mess, and my clothes..." she whined as she looked at her reflection.

'Thank god, I'm saved,' Naruto thought as he dashed off, while the demoness took care of her dirtied state.

Moments later, Naruto was in his classroom by himself. He sits down on his desk with his head down trying to catch his breath. One thing he knew, she wasn't going to stop until he was dead or he incapacitated her. He was wondering what he should do.

(Back to Ryoko)

"You're one beautiful demon." she laughs to herself. She then winks to herself in the mirror.

"Let's go." she says as she phases outside of the window, looking for Naruto.

(Back to our hero)

Naruto his packing his school books as he checks to see if Ryoko is around. He panics and falls on the floor when he hears a loud noise.

"Take it easy. It's only the fire alarm." He says.

"Of course the fire starts before the alarm goes off." Naruto says as he gets back up.

"I guess it's one of those days." He said to himself. As he was starting to leave, a thought suddenly struck him.

"Wait a minute, that jewel on her wrist, that's got to be the source of her power, yeah the legend said something about 'Three Gems of Power'. But that demonic power that emits from her, there's something familiar about it. Anyways, she only has one on her. If I can destroy it maybe I can stand a chance against her, and when I defeat her, I can seal her back in the cave. I've got to try. Come on you can do it, Naruto. YEAH, I CAN BEAT HER IT'S EASY!" He yells the last part out loud, smiling his foxy grin.

Outside, Ryoko heard the yelling and knew right away where Naruto was.

"Easy." Ryoko says as she threw an energy beam at where Naruto was.

Naruto jumped out the second floor window, realizing Ryoko heard him yell. Just as he jumped, the classroom exploded from the impact of the energy beam. He lands on the tennis court and dashes ahead. Not too soon, Ryoko phased in front of him, halting him in his tracks.

"Don't be scared sweetie pie, I won't hurt you, too much." she says as she summoned her energy sword, she raises it up quickly, and swings down the blade onto him. When it was about to hit him, she suddenly stopped and backed off as a light emitted from his school bag. It suddenly shined brightly, covering their field of vision. Naruto had to drop his school bag so that he used his arms to cover his eyes from the light. When the light died down, Naruto uncovered his eyes to see the sword hilt floating in front of him. Ryoko uncovered her eyes when the light died down.

"Impressive." She says as she sent an energy beam at Naruto. But, the sword shrouded Naruto with a barrier, deflecting the beam. Ryoko then readies her energy sword, charges at him with the intent of killing him. She is about to break the barrier and kill him when something unexpected happens.

Next thing she knew, he blocked with his own beam blade that emitted from the hilt. But this was one she recognized, the Tenchi-ken. The blade that sealed her away into the cave, Naruto smiled with a foxy grin on his face.

"That's not fair, that's cheating." Ryoko said in dismay. She knew his skill with a sword were as good as hers, since she watched him practice one time.

"Yeah right," Naruto said incredulously as he pushed her off. He slashed left and right, before he stabbed into the ground. Ryoko just twirled he beam sword leisurely, nodding her in gesture to come at her.

Naruto complied as he ran at her, but then flipped over just before meeting. They both then circled each other, both of them waiting for one them to make the first move. Naruto rolled his neck and rotated his shoulders in ready while Ryoko had a playful smirk on her face.

Naruto then looked at dead in the eye made a slash for her, which Ryoko blocked. She retaliated in kind for his midsection, but that was blocked by Naruto. Naruto himself then went for her left shoulder, but was stopped once again. The two slashing and blocking each other blades. A minute of that later, the two clashed into a power hold, their blades trying to push against each other in a test of strength. Naruto was pumping energy into his arms to hold against Ryoko's unnatural strength.

As that happened, Naruto took a chance to see her face. A saying goes that ones person eye's are the windows to one's soul and emotion. Naruto had seen a lot things since his childhood. One has to have had it hard to even see such a thing, and Naruto has had the hard times in spades. So now seeing her as she is, Naruto noted one thing,' she's just like me,' his startling revelation was broken as the two parted.

Ryoko took that chance and changed her beam sword into a energy ball and sent a barrage of balls at him. Naruto flipped away from the blasts, barely getting out of their blasts range. He suddenly uses his agility, from his training from his grandpa, to appear behind her.

She was surprised to see Naruto was right behind her. She ducked under the slash just in time. When she was that opening, she went for it and was about to get his midsection. But his free hand stopped her and pushed it back hard. He then went for a high kick, but leaned back to let it pass over her head, but stumbled forward as Naruto had used that position to kick her backside.

With growl, she clashed blades with him again. She then went for the legs quickly to catch him off guard, but he jumped right over the strike and went in for the another attack. She responded in kind as she and Naruto started to do a flurry of strikes at each other. Soon, it was just a series a speed slashes that any normal person couldn't pick up on. Their eyes so intent on one another, that the two had nothing else but that battle at where they were now. But then Ryoko faltered for one second and Naruto took that chance, as he went under her guard and slashed at the right wrist holding the beam blade. Cutting just below gem and the rest of her arm, he cut her hand right off, as if her hand was that of a doll. Just as the gem and hand landed on the ground, did an explosion occur.

Standing up, Naruto deactivate his borrowed sword and stuffed back into his pouch. There was a silence between the two before Ryoko sigh sadly.

"Oh well, another battle lost." she said to herself,

"That's the story of my life." she muttered quietly. She sighed once again before lifting her right hand to hold her face, only to remember it was cut off.

"Huh?" she blinked at the stump. The stump wasn't even bleeding like any cut off hand would either.

"Ehehehe, sorry about the hand," Naruto said as chuckled nervously as he scratched back of his head in the same manner, while also not noticing what was supposed to be a profusely bleeding hand stump.

She just smiled her cat like smile and eye smiles as she charged energy into her remaining hands index finger. She then covered the stump and sweeped along with energy in her finger. When she had the stump against her remaining palm, the stump grew a hand as she pulled it way, as if by magic.

"Tadah." she smiled as she showed both perfectly healthy hands. Naruto was just amazed now, she had a healing ability that could rival his own. So he gave his applause to her.

"Farewell," she said dramatically in showman's bow, sinking into the ground, leaving Naruto behind in the tennis court. During his applause, there was another explosion which caught his attention. Suddenly, sirens can be heard from a distance.

"Oh no, I better get out of here before I can get into more trouble. What a mess." He said. He grabbed his school bag and ran from the scene back to his uncle's house.

(30 minutes later)

Naruto finally made it back to his house and he was finally safe from trouble. He made a dash to his room upstairs and closed the door behind him, He sighed in relief that he made it back in one piece.

"Finally, I'm home." He said as he looked around. He had an average plain bedroom. He had a desk, a cabinet, and a single person bed. He then sat on the bed and took out the sword hilt and examined it.

"This blade is powerful, I got to say," he then remembered the fight he had not too long ago. Even though most of the time it seemed like she was trying to kill him, the way she laughed, the expressions on her face when they fought, the cute way she asked about that fake secret when he unleashed his explosive clone on her. She seemed so innocent compared to the legends, despite how destructive she was in the fight. But the one thing that got him was the look of utter loneliness and sadness when she spoke about being in that cave. It made him feel just how bad she had it, and he could relate to that loneliness.

" She and I are alike, I can see that, I hope we'll see each other again." Naruto said as he played with the hilt a bit as he continued to think about her. Shaking his head from his thoughts, he focused on one thing now.

" Time to get some sleep," he said groggily as he yawned. He really got into that fight and used a lot of his stamina. Though thanks to the Kyuubi that was already recovering him from the battle fatigue he got from the fight. He then carelessly dropped his body onto the bed. But then he hit something. He felt that something squirm under his sheets.

"Only one person could be in my room, and I know it's not Grandpa or Uncle Nobuyuki," he muttered to himself warily. He gulped as he slowly started to uncover the person under his bed sheets. The cyan spikey hair, the cute face, the elf like ears, and the same pink and green dress. Yup, it was Ryoko alright, sleeping in his bed. But what made him almost get a nose bleed was when she turned over, her dress was unbuttoned and partly showed her right breast. Coincidently, she was wearing no bra.

Hearing him trying to cover his nosebleed, Ryoko woke up from her nap and gave a sultry gaze to him," Welcome home, Naruto." she said in a lovingly way.

Naruto just stood up and clapped his hands twice before praying, crying anime tears because of his misfortune.

YOO-OH

DUN DUN

**End of Chapter**

I hoped you enjoyed today's chapter, please review.

Next chapter of **Naruto Muyo**, Naruto finds himself on a space ship in outer space after he is kidnapped along with Ryoko. Will he escape with Ryoko and break out of the space ship or will he never return home to Earth. Find out in the next chapter of **Naruto Muyo, Here Comes Ayeka.**


	3. Here Comes Ayeka

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or Tenchi Muyo, these two series are respectively owned by copyright and this story is only fictional.

**Information Update: **There will be a harem in the series.

**Harem:** Ryoko x Ayeka x Sasami, for now.

**Naruto Muyo**

**Chapter 2: Here Comes Ayeka**

Outside of the atmosphere of the planet Naruto was on, was a spaceship of alien origin. It was kind of weird since the ship itself was made out of wood. Inside the ship, the main bridge, from what it looked like, opened up to show a woman in royal looking garments. The two pillars of logs beside the entrance turn and show that both of them had kanji on them, the left one being blue and the right being red.

"All systems activated, unlock the time freeze now. All systems synchronize to breach standard time." said one of the pillar logs.

Once that was said, the seemingly sleeping beauty opened her eyes to show them to be a reddish pink color. He long purple hair covered by the hood of her royal robes. From what one could tell, she was neither pale or tanned in color of skin, just fair.

She stepped out of her cryogenic sleep area and looked up to see they were close to a planet.

" What planet is this?" she asked her guardian logs in her sophisticated sounding voice.

"Colonized planet #0315, Earth." answered the deeper baritone voice of the two logs.

"Then this must be where my big brother, Yosho is." she surmised happily. Finally, after trying to find him for so long, she could finally have some peace.

"No...what we detected from this planet was Ryoko."

"Huh?" her beautiful visage now marred with a snarl on her face," not that woman! What does this all mean?"

"We have yet to detect Yosho's ship, but he was in pursuit of Ryoko," the deeper voice logged gave an answer to the royal woman," logically, it would follow that..."

"I see," the purpled haired woman cut off," that woman and Ryo-ohki must be caught to be trialled formally at planet Jurai as soon as possible." the royal woman said as she said it with the utmost certainty.

"Princess Ayeka," one of the logs caught the princess's attention as several pop up screen appeared on the monitor, the last one showing Ryoko herself, seemingly flushed drunk as she gave the peace sign to the photo shooter," unfortunately, all of Ryoko's crimes are to be erased by Galaxy Police by Stature of Limitations at galaxy time: 00432, or in other words, 5 seconds."

"Eh, what?" uttered Ayeka incredulously. She then looked up as she saw the countdown herself from 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and then, to her utmost dismay, 0.

A beep sounded as the files on Ryoko seemingly disappeared, deleted," as of this moment, the Stature of Limitations has taken affect, and Ryoko's galaxy wanted file has been destroyed," droned the deep baritone voice log.

"Destroyed?" she asked in angered confusion," answer me, why is it?" she demanded. Oh no, that woman was not getting off that easy, not by a longshot if she had anything to say about it.

"The Stature of Limitations is based on decisions made by the Holy Council on Jurai." droned the same log again.

"That is not what I have asked for, I am asking why that woman is not being sought for, for all eternity," Ayeka demanded in frustration. God she loved the guardian logs like family, but sometimes they could just be so annoying.

"The Stature of Limitations is based on decisions made by the Holy Council on Jurai." it repeated, AGAIN.

"Nevermind," she waved the annoying log off," the only clue left to us is that woman. We must capture her at any cost," she said with conviction in her voice.

"But the Stature of Limitations..." the log was about to continue.

Only to get cut by Ayeka's firm voice," this is an order. We will think of a reason," she resolved.

"Yes ma'am," the other log followed as it knew that princess wouldn't and couldn't be talked out of this.

"Good, prepare for decent," Princess Ayeka commanded.

"Anti-Air Guard, Storming Level 4," the deep voice log recited the status of the ship.

"Be well my dearest Yosho, please be well." Ayeka said softly, hoping her half-brother was still alive and well.

Back on Earth

Naruto put down his hands from their prayer positions and sighed. He should've known this this would happen. So Naruto did the only thing he could," Hey, Ryoko." he greeted cheerfully back. Hey, they already fought and it didn't look like she wanted to fight now, so what's a little greeting going to hurt?

Ryoko got up from his bed and buttoned back up her clothing. Once she did, she held out her hand and said with a happy smile," Now, I want your balls, please."

That made Naruto eyes turn big and white with gaping jaw, "WHAT?," he asked and said the only next thing he could say," PERVERT!" he said with an accusing finger with angry looking white eyes. He greets her and now she wants to jump his stick, she sure moves fast.

That almost made Ryoko trip," You numskull, I meant the three gems on your sword," she exclaimed with an angry face,' although,' she said as looked up and down his body,' I wouldn't mind doing THAT either,' she thought before she continued," otherwise, I won't control Ryo-ohki."

"Ryo...Ohki?" he asked with a confused face and tilted head.

"Oh, don't tell you don't know what that is?" she asked in exasperation," it's the other demon in the legend, you dimwit." she answered his coming question.

"So that means If I give the gems back to you, that other demon will come back to life," he asked with a deadpanned face as she nodded. He looked to side as he picked his ear with his pinky," no way." he answered simply with a straight face.

"It wasn't an offer, Naruto," she replied with a firm face," now give those gems to me." she demanded as her face started to harden.

"Huh, what's the rush, you already blowing things up left and right, why do you need another demon to help you with that?" Naruto asked as he took his pinky out of his finger and looked at it before he blew off the earwax he got on it.

"The reason is that another one is approaching, and I need her help," she said with an all-knowing smirk on her face," she's even worse than I am." she warned with the same face.

"What do you mean, how's that even possible?" he asked with straight face again. Seriously, when they fought, she was crazy for explosives and tearing up the land left and right. Who could be worse than that?

Within the Akatsuki base, Deidara sneezed hard.

"Never mind that, just give me the sword, I want it and I want it now." she demanded as she reached for the sword. Naruto held it back, but she got a hold of him and started to struggle with him for the sword. But being the stronger of the two, Ryoko just threw him onto the bed and straddled him,' nice firm abs,' she noted as Naruto struggled to get her off of him. But it was for naught as she reached over and took the sword. She chuckled a bit as she held it. But the next thing she knew, the sword started to electrocute her. It then blasted her and made her hit the door Naruto came in," Ow, Damn it." she cursed as she forgot it would do that her if he she picked it up.

Naruto blinked as her remembered just what happened now, but then got a smirk on his face. He walked over to the sword hilt and picked it up with a big foxy smirk on his face," I see, you can't touch this thing, can you?" he asked as he looked down at her, gesturing with the sword for her to get his meaning.

Ryoko looked up at him and blinked, but then grimaced. She was kind of at his mercy now. That wasn't good.

"Hey, Naruto, what's going on up there?" Naruto's Uncle hollered up from his position downstairs. He walked up the stairs to see what was going on.

Just as he was about to burst in, he saw the door was cracked open. Seeing this as a chance to glimpse what was going on, he peeked in, "Oh my God," he said as he looked at Naruto looking like he was taking command of the spikey cyan haired girl near the door.

'If his mother was here, she would find an excuse to barge in, but, as his uncle, It's my duty to respect his privacy' he thought.

'Now what am I going to do?' Ryoko thought as she looked down at the ground. Then a thought hit her as she remembered one of the things Naruto mention he hated seeing,' jackpot,' she thought with an internal smile. She then started water up at the eyes and looked up at him with a pleading looking," Please give them back to me, I beg you." she begged in sad tone.

That immediately set off Naruto's alarms. He hated to see pretty girls cry," Hey, come on, don't cry," he pleaded to the girl," you know I can't just give them back to you?"

"Please, I'm begging you." she said as she grabbed a hold of the bottom his black tank top.

Wanting to stop her from crying, he conceded," Alright, alright," but that didn't mean was going to do that without a condition," but only if you'll tell me what's really coming."

Ryoko sighed as she turned her head away for a second," She's the devil." she answered in resignation.

"What?" Naruto asked, not really getting what she meant by that.

"She's like a devil," she clarified as she started make circles on Naruto's chest," she so dangerous and mean. She'll fire at you without even giving a teeny-weeny little chance to explain." she said in a bit of a cute voice.

Ayeka sneezed hard. Knowing that she wasn't sick since she just woke up, she looked left and right to find who was talking about her behind her back. Seeing none, she went back to her business," Begin the capture process as soon as we arrive and you must refrain from firing." Ayeka ordered her guardian logs.

"Yes maam." the two logs acknowledged.

"We will soon arrive at our destination." the deeper voice log stated, as pop up screens zeroed in on Ryoko's location.

"Well I'm sure we can just explain what going on, alright?" Naruto said with cheerful smile. Seeing her shake her head, he quirked an eyebrow at her," She's not that bad, is she?"

"Yeah, she is," she answered in that oh-so-sad-but-cute voice of hers," listen to me, we have to wake up Ryo-ohki, now."

"You mean we're going to fight here." Naruto said in alarm. While he wasn't opposed to fighting, it was part of his career after all; he didn't want to do that anywhere near his family's land. This area, he felt, should not be touched by the horrors of battle and war.

"No, we'll run away." she answered, making Naruto breathe a sigh of relief a bit.

Outside the room, on a tree branch nearby, using a camera recorder was his uncle. 'Yes it's my duty to respect his privacy, but also my duty to record his nephew's development and sex… I mean life. Oh Kushina in heaven, you should see how your son has grown.' He thought. Just then, he heard a high pitched sound from above, making him look up. What he saw made his jaw almost dropped, 'AHHH, sister, is that you?' he thought as he looked up at a wooden like spaceship. So stunned was he, he didn't even feel himself freeze and drop like a rock from the tree.

"RYOKO, COME OUT." ordered a pretty, but sophisticated voice through a loud speaker of the ship.

Ryoko's body phased halfway through the wall to look outside and what she saw as not what she wanted now," Damn, I knew it. She's already here."

"Huh?" Naruto asked as he looked out the window and made wide white eyes and a gaping jaw as he saw Ayeka's ship.

"Ryoko, Ryoko, you must come out," Ayeka commanded from her ship," I know that you are in there, you cannot get away from me now," seeing no reaction, she cast a sidelong glance to the red kanji guardian log," are you sure this is on?" she whispered to it.

"Yes ma'am," it acknowledged to her.

"Well, then, what is she doing?" she asked to herself in frustration," oh never mind," she said as she had enough," I want you to fire a shot nearby," she ordered.

"I thought we were to refrain from firing," the blue kanji guardian contradicted the princess.

Being caught at that contradictory, she blushed," that's an ordered," she said firmly nonetheless.

Then, seemingly out of nowhere on the bottom of the ship, two cut looking bamboos and six long sticks between them appeared. The seemingly wooden weapon shot a energy shot nearby the clan home, making a big shockwave and explosion nearby.

Shielding himself from the light and blast, Naruto said one thing," WHAT THE HELL?" he exclaimed at the sheer destruction that just happened. He never knew such technology existed.

"See, I told you." Ryoko said a bit smugly.

"Yeah, hard not to believe with the big explosion?" he exclaimed in frustration at how she could be so calm about this," what are we going to do?" he asked worriedly. His mother's and grandpa's land was being torn apart by some mad devil from the heavens.

"Well for starters," she began," point the sword hilt toward me and pray to have the jewels returned to me." she explained to Naruto.

"That's all I have to do? Okay!" he exclaimed as he pointed the sword hilt toward Ryoko and concentrated on praying with his eyes closed.

Ryoko, seeing this as an agreement to begin, held out her hands towards the sword and closed her eyes. As this started, the red gem that was closest to the bottom glowed blue before appearing on Ryoko's left wrist. Once done, Naruto opened his eyes to see if what he did worked while Ryoko calmly opened hers to see if it did as well. What she saw didn't make her happy," What's going on! You only gave me one," she exclaimed to him as she pointed at the one gem on her left wrist.

"That's right, only one." Naruto deadpanned to her with half-lidded eyes.

Being caught for trying to get more, she turned away from him and laughed with her right hand behind her head, "Well, that's okay." she settled.

With no further waiting, she lifted the gem up to air and made it glow. She then brought it over her chest and clasped both hands in front of it. She then opened them to form as if she had a ball in front of her," Come, Ryo-ohki," she muttered quietly.

Seeing this Naruto wondered,' A Summoning Jutsu?' he surmised at what she was doing.

"Awaken," she continued as she envision where her ship was, deep within a lake faraway," awaken," she commanded louder as the ripples started to form in the middle of lake. She then heard a yowl from the link she had with the ship," Come!" she exclaimed out loud as the ship blasts out of lake and headed toward Ryoko's location.

In the ship Ayeka was in, alarms sounded off as another ship was detected, "Ryo-ohki is here." confirmed the red kanji log.

"There you are, you heinous criminal battle ship," Ayeka said with the utmost hate," attack the ship! Fire now!" she ordered them. More weapons then appeared on the ship and started to fire lasers at the ship, Ryo-ohki.

As soon as the ship was above the clan home, it stared to glow red and cast a sort of electric field around the home," that woman's going to destroy my house, and what the hells is going on?" Naruto exclaimed at the dismay at what was going on.

"Let's go, Naruto." Ryoko said excitedly to him as they were both lift from the ground by some unknown force.

"What are you getting so happy about?" he asked angrily as both of them disappeared from the room. But he wasn't the only one, or thing, that disappeared, as the clan home glowed blue and was seemingly teleported up to the ship.

From his position, Katsuhito sighed," See you sometime again, Naruto," as he gazed at what was going on from the shrine, calmly drinking his herbal green tea. Looks like he's sleeping on the couch in his office tonight.

Appearing within the main bridge of the ship of Ryo-ohki, Ryoko took command," O.K. Ryo-ohki! Let's make our geteway," she exclaimed with a battle smirk on her face. The ship did as it was told as it blasted away from the area, dodging the shots that were being fired from the wooden spaceship.

"Yes! This is the feeling!" she said happily as she sighed in the same manner," it's good to be able to move freely again."

"Oh man," said Naruto in dismay," my house," as he looked at the flattened home and yard of his house. It was very reminiscent to that of a photo, really.

"Sorry, I didn't have time to worry about it, so I shrank it and brought it with us if that's okay." Ryoko apologized, she knew how much the home meant to Naruto, so she did so.

Looking at the part of yard, Naruto got a sad look on his face as he looked at his flattened Uncle, with a ladder nearby," Uncle. "he said with pity in his voice.

As a shot hit the side of the ship, Ryoko turned and gazed angrily at the wooden ship," dammit! That woman…" she trailed off as she mentally commands Ryo-ohki to fire back. The bottom spike of the ship charged up and fire back at the opposing ship.

Getting hit by the crystalline ship, Ayeka staggered a bit from the hit," Seal her up." she commanded.

Back on Ryo-ohki, Ryoko had a big smile on her face as she felt she took down that haughty princess a peg or two. But then she held her head in pain as she felt something freeze both her and Ryo-ohki, the sounds of staff jingles ringing out as green cylinder bamboos appeared around Ryo-ohki. As they did, she bit back a scream as she was held in place and felt like she was being electrocuted.

"She cannot escape us," Ayeka said with firm face on," Azaka! Kamidake! Go and capture her." she ordered the now known named logs (I don't know which one is which, so if you guys could help, please do)

"Yes ma'am!" both logs said as they teleported over to the ship and do as they were told.

"Ryoko!" Naruto yelled in alarm as he rushed over to help her.

"Don't get near, stay back." she warned, but it was too late as he was blasted back by the hold that was on her. A beat of drums was heard and she looked through her pain filled eyes to see a floating log in front, and even though she couldn't, she knew there was another behind her," Guardians of Jurai." she muttered in confirmation.

As she was being capture, Naruto got back up and saw she was being sucked into the log," Ryoko," Naruto exclaimed in worry. He turned to his left as he felt something coming towards him and saw a floating with red kanji on it coming towards him," You want some of me," he challenged. Just as he was going to stance, he felt his body lock up,' what the hell?' he thought madly. But before he could do anything as the log closed in on him, everything turn black in his vision.

Moments later, inside the wooden ship that was now in orbit above Earth's atmosphere, hauling the now captured ship of Ryoko's, Ayeka sipped on some of her tea calmly," It's been awhile, hasn't it, Ryoko." she asked with a fake smile, she then opened her eyes and looked at her prisoner, who hanged upside down with her guardian logs holding her in place, though one has to wonder why her dress was still standing up due to the gravity of being upside down," I've been looking for you for some time."

Oddly, enough, Ryoko stayed quiet with her eyes close, as if still knocked out. But Ayeka knew better, "I have a question?" she asked in a civil matter. She then held up the sword hilt that was the Tenchi-ken, "Tell me why did that earthling have this sword with him?" seeing Ryoko still act knocked out, she demanded," Answer me!" a moment later, Ryoko opened her eyes and scoffed as she stared right into Ayeka's eyes.

Ayeka huffed, but then turned to look at both Azaka and Kamidake in ordering glances. Taking the order, the two logs initiated blasts of electricity onto the cyan colored haired woman. Instead of screaming out in pain, she laughed," Stop! Stop it! That tickles!" she laughed.

Blushing a bit at the display, she commanded," Enough," and just like that, the two logs stopped their 'torture'," This seems to have an opposite effect on you. You're behaving like…" she then got a thoughtful look with a small blush for trying to think such a thing," what's that called?" she asked as she couldn't remember the term.

"A masochist?" the blue kanji log offered.

"Ah yes, that's what they're called," she took quickly as she didn't really want to stay on such an embarrassing topic.

"Actually, little princess," Ryoko began, finally speaking her mind to the royal purple haired woman," I'm more of a sadist," she confirmed to them of her preferences.

"Oh my, does that mean you like to…"she then stopped," Oh never mind! That's completely unimportant!" Ryoko chuckled a bit though; it always made her laugh to pull the little princess's leg," I'll ask you again," Ayeka insisted, as she walked closer to Ryoko," why did that young man have this sword?"

"You bonehead." Ryoko insulted as she fully turned to Ayeka.

"What?" she asked as she didn't know what she meant by that remark.

"Don't you feel it in his blood?" Ryoko offered to her.

"You're not answering my question," Ayeka said in frustration.

"Because the sword is his," Ryoko answered finally.

That answered her, because if the sword was his, that meant her Onii-sama…,' no, I won't believe that!' she exclaimed in her thoughts," Don't be ridiculous! You know this sword belongs to my brother. Now, where is he? Where is my brother, Yosho?" she demanded to Ryoko.

"Half-brother, you mean," Ryoko informed the princess needlessly," you came all this way to look for him? Things must be dull on planet Jurai. You royal type must be really bored," she taunted to the purple haired woman.

"Silence, criminal! How dare you!" Ayeka had it with trying to be civil with this onna.

"Well, well," Ryoko said, not really offended by her little outburst.

"My brother's disappearance all started because of you," Ayeka said as clutched onto the Tenchi-ken harder.

"So that's how it happened?" asked a playing ignorant Ryoko. Having enough of her games though, Ayeka press the bottom of Tecnhi-ken's hilt into Ryoko's stomach. The affect was instantaneous as painful electricity actually started to hurt Ryoko, making her cry in pain, "Stop! Stop! Please, you can stop now!" all the while, Ayeka's face was blank, but inside she was enjoying the woman's cries of pain.

"Now, answer me." Ayeka demanded one more time.

"Naruto would probably know more about Yosho, than I do." Ryoko relented to her as he body's form had smoke rising from it.

"That earthling?" she asked interestingly.

"Yeah," Ryoko answered.

"Well, then...," Ayeka was about to order her guardians to get Naruto, but two floating shiny black balls appeared in front of her.

"Princess Ayeka, it is time for bed," informed the floating sphere to the princess.

"Later, I'm busy," Ayeka argued to it," now go away."

"I cannot allow that," insisted the black shiny sphere," the Queen has given me strict orders."

Ayeka sighed, at least she would have the energy to talk to the man who had the Tenchi-ken later," Oh very well," she relented," and take her off to jail!" she ordered Azaka and Kamidake.

"Good night, little girl," teased Ryoko, not really caring if she got electrocuted again by the Tenchi-ken, she'd risk it just to get under the Ojou-chan's skin.

Ayeka huffed and the thought of the using the Tenchi-ken again was appealing, but she didn't want to go against her mother's wishes, so she just turned and left," come, princess, this way," said one of the two black shiny spheres, as they lead their princess to the sleeping quarters.

Speaking of the jails, Naruto started to stir. The last thing he remembered were big logs taking him and Ryoko prisoner,' I got beat by a piece of firewood.' Naruto thought in dismay, Kiba would have been laughing all day at him and have ample amount of tease material to use.

Getting up, he looked at his surroundings. It seemed that he was in a ring of trees that connected all around him, almost as if they were meant to imprison him. But that couldn't be, there were big gaps for anyone to fit through," What is this place?" he asked himself.

Naruto just shook his head, there was only one thing to do, try and find some help," Hey, Ryoko" he called out as he made his way to one of big gaps between the connected trees," where'd she go?" he asked himself. Just as he pushed one of the tree branches to get through, he heard a buzzard above him. Next thing he knew, the connecting trees closed in on him, pinning him in place," Ouch," he said as he was being squeezed tightly. He pushed himself out just before the trees could pressure him further. Seeing as it was close, he turned to another gap and dashed for it. Just as he was about jump through, it closed in on him again, holding him place as it bounced back and forth.

"Hey, let me out of here, dammit! I didn't do anything!" he called out to the area around him as he tried to push his way through the branches. Unknown to him, someone was in the area, watching him, who decided to help the poor man out.

Naruto was then pushed onto his butt," That's it, now you're going to get it." Naruto said in anger as he pulled out a single kunai, he got from the house, from his pocket. He then started to make deep cuts into the wood prison that kept him in.

"What are you doing?" asked a cute little voice.

"I'm trying to cut down this piece of..." Naruto then stopped," huh?" he looked up to see a cute little girl in front of him. She was probably more than half his age, blue haired done up in long pig-tails that were tied in cute green ball elastic bands, big cute pink eyes, and fair toned skin with a two small green triangles on her forehead. Her dress was a green like kimono with a bright green bow on the back, but it was cut off at the sleeves, under that was a long sleeved pink shirt that closed in on her wrists, and pink pants with brown slipper like shoes that red bows on them," Who...who are you?" asked Naruto confusedly.

"My name is Sasami," the cute little girl introduced herself.

"Sa...Sasami," he tried out in his mouth," have you been kidnapped too?" Naruto asked. If they did, he'll teach them a lesson or two about kidnapping kids.

"No, are you joking. This is our ship," she answered simply.

"Ship, are we at sea?" Naruto wondered.

"No, silly, were in space," she answered at his confused look.

"Space," Naruto said out loud as he then turned to the windows that were behind her. One thing played through Naruto mind when he saw it," Wow," he said quietly. Now let it be known that Naruto a lot at time takes things at face value. It never occurred to him how something in space to could have a breathing atmosphere, or how they were navigating through it, or that he was the first person on his planet to ever get into space," so you're from another planet?" he asked as this was really going over his head.

"Yeah, I come from the planet Jurai," Sasami answered as she held onto the weasel like alien pet in her arms.

"Then what about those weird logs?" Naruto asked as he really felt like pounding those things into fine saw dust now.

Finding it silly for him to call them ordinary logs, she answered him again," they're not really logs. They're our guardian, our servansts."

"I see," Naruto said as he wondered who would command them to take him as well when he really had nothing to do with this. Well, aside from freeing Ryoko, but that was beside the point.

"What's your name?" Sasami asked as she wondered who this silly man was.

"Oh, sorry for being rude to you," Naruto said sheepishly, the kid was a nice girl, so he should reciprocate her manners. He coughed to get ready to introduce himself, "My name's Naruto, how do you do." Naruto answered her. His grandfather had to beat manners into him.

"How do you do," She said as she then pulled what looked like a wooden toy gun," will you play a game with me?" she asked nicely. Without waiting for an answer, she held the wooden object in her hand up to the trees that held him prisoner. Not a moment sooner, the trees spread out wide enough for Naruto walk through.

"Oh…" Naruto commented briefly to himself as he looked at what just happened. He then walked around Sasami to check her out further," you look just like we do," he commented to himself out loud about the alien girl. He then gazed down at the little alien weasel and noted one thing," So cute," he commented, making Sasami blush as she thought he was talking about her. The little weasel shot out and licked him the face, making Naruto grunt in disgust the trail of saliva got on his lips.

When he looked past the weasel, he saw the wooden object. It was a pale wood and had purple objects on the end of it, just like..." that looks like my sword," he said out loud. He was about to pull it out to show her, but it wasn't where he left. He then started to search everywhere on his body, but just couldn't find it," Oh no, it's gone!"

"What's wrong?" Sasami asked politely.

"I had a sword just like that thing you have," Naruto answered as he continued to search frantically for it," it must have been..." he then looked at Sasami's cute face and wondered if she could help him," Hey, Sasami, could do me a favor?" Naruto asked as he kneeled down to her level, the girl was about half his size, almost the size when he left Konoha," Could you help me find my sword and take me back home? I was only brought into this by mistake."

Thinking and blinking a bit, her face turned bright as she set her gazed back at him and looked at him with a cute smile," well...will you do me a favor too?" she asked back at him.

In her sleeping quarters, Ayeka brushed absently at her hair as she thought about the situation up to now. She sighed and turned on a holographic message machine she kept since her brother left. When it turned on, it showed a young man with long black hair, tanned skin, and purple eyes wearing royal Jurain clothing," _my darling Ayeka, I must leave here tomorrow morning. To do battle with a rampaging criminal, but not to worry. I will defeat this criminal and return...and when I come back..."_ she turned off the message.

"When you come back, I was to become your bride, but you never returned," Ayeka finished what the message Yosho would have said as he eyes wavered in remembrance. She then looked at the Tenchi-ken she had on the table nearby and picked it up," Yosho," she whispered sadly to herself as tears trailed down her face.

As Ayeka turned in for the night, Naruto and Sasami just arrived a ways from her sleeping quarters. The two of them watched as the lights turned off, signaling Ayeka going to sleep," My sister's room is right over there. She's asleep now, so you know what to do," Sasami said in hushed but mischievous tone.

Seeing and hearing Sasami like this, he smiled. While he didn't time for it, he really couldn't pass up an opportunity to prank someone. He then gazed down at Sasami at the moment and smile mischievously," Yup, I can see now what your planning," he then cracked his neck and stretched his arms and fingers," anything you want me to do specifically," he asked, whatever she'd ask for, he'll just spice it up his own way.

"Just get her head ornament," she answered.

"Okay," Naruto said cheerfully," watch the prank master in action," Naruto announce proudly in a quiet voice. Sasami just giggled at Naruto's silly antics. Not waiting any further, Naruto leapt into action.

Getting across the grass field was easy and getting in the room was just as easy,' and she calls herself royalty,' Naruto scoffed. If that were true, she would have at least had some guard sentries somewhere nearby at the entrance, or doing patrol around the room. But as far as he could tell, this girl was easy pickings for any assassin and criminal element to kill or take her,' I better let Sasami know to let her sister know about that,' Naruto noted as he kept himself on the ceiling, crawling around as if he were the ninja version of Spider-Man.

Making his way into bed area of the quarters here, he saw Ayeka sleeping silently on her bed,' definitely going to get herself killed if she keeps this up,' Naruto noted again. He silently came down from the wall and made his way to her. When he looked at her head ornament, he really wondered how he would get that off of her, the thing looked like it was apart of her head,' but..' Naruto then dug into his back pocket and pulled out a black marker. He opened it with a silent pop and smiled like a cunning fox,' that doesn't mean I have to get it now,' so focused on that, he didn't see her clutching on the Tenchi-ken.

A moment later, Naruto capped the marker and put it back in his back hip pouch. He silently chuckled at the swirl mark on her left cheek, the black monocle marking around her left eye, the fake black booger markings coming down her nose, a small red clown honker on her nose, and, to show he was the one who did it, a little chibi face of him doing a victory sign on her right cheek. Getting himself under control, he set on his task on getting her head ornament. Just as he was about to do that, he saw something reflect of the light of the fake moon over head. He looked down and almost freaked out,' my sword!' he exclaimed in his thoughts. He looked left and right for anyone,' sorry Sasami-chan, I have to get this back first,' he thought with determination.

When he reached onto the sword hilt, he pulled, only to find she had a good grip on it. He tried to use a little more strength to get it, but he didn't want to yank it out, lest he wake her up and get those Jurai guardians on his ass. He almost tripped and fell on her when he got into it too much, but breathed a sigh of relief when he caught himself short," Yosho," he heard her mutter in her sleep sadly. Seeing this as a bad position, he went over to the other side, but then she turned back the other way,' the hell with it,' he thought in a irritated mood. He crawled over to her and almost straddled her, but made sure not to touch her. He then tried to pry off the Tenchi-ken from her.

But as he did so, he never notice her fluttering her eyes open slowly," Huh?" her vision was clouded from her sleeping, but when it cleared, she saw Naruto's face close to hers," what? AAHHmmph," she about screamed when Naruto clamped her mouth shut.

"Don't scream, this is not what it looks like," he hurriedly explained as he clutched his sword hilt in his free hand. But she didn't seem to hear nor care what he said as pushed him off roughly by her feet.

"Azaka! Kamidake!" she called out to them as Naruto got up and fled. Not a second later, the two guardians appeared.

'I see, she can call them whenever she wanted to, but that still doesn't make up for security,' he thought as he moved.

"I want you to put that scoundrel to death!" she commanded as she pointed to at the already fleeing dot that was Naruto. She blinked at the speed he left," Oh, my. How quickly he runs."

"Here we come, here we come, here we come," the two logs kept repeating in unison as they tried to blast the fleeing Naruto into smithereens.

Sasami giggled loudly at the antics that she watched go on," Time to run away from the scene of the crime, Sasami-chan," Naruto said as he picked up quickly and carried her bridal style. Sasami squealed in excitement as her Onii-chan picked up and dashed away from the Jurai guardians," Can't you do something about those damn logs?" Naruto said as he kept dodging their lasers.

"They're my sister's, there's nothing I can do," she answered in a happy and excited voice. The two then made it at a fork. Naruto looked left and right while keeping his feet moving, looking for which way to go," Hurry, that way." Sasami point to right path. Naruto took it since this was her ship, so she'd know where to go," Hurry, in there." she said excitedly as she pointed to a tree with a hollow inside. He speed up towards it and jumped down the hole that was in there.

Ryoko yawned again. She was definitely bored. Nothing to do but wait and be carried off into nowhere. She then heard someone crash onto the floor nearby and looked to see Naruto setting down Sasami onto the floor," Well, look who's here," she said in a happy and quiet voice to herself.

"Now where are we?" Naruto said as he had his back to the jails, and thus failed to see Ryoko in one of them.

"Yoohoo! Yoohoo! Naruto!" Ryoko hollered out happily and waved over to him as Naruto turned to her.

"Ryoko." Naruto said happily. At least she was relatively safe. Sure they fought, but that was under different circumstances and he could tell she was good at heart.

"Great timing!" Ryoko said in relief, she could finally get out of this boring dump.

"Are you okay, Ryoko?" Naruto asked in worry as he looked her over.

"Eh, nothing that princess could do can hold me down," she answered as pumped her arm and showed she was in tip top condition.

"So how are we going to get you out of here?" Naruto asked as he started to pulled on the tree bars that made her jail.

"Well, if I had my gems I could get us out of her?" Ryoko offered to Naruto.

"I'm not giving you the rest, so stop asking," Naruto said with a deadpanned look on his face.

"Oh phooey," Ryoko replied playfully.

"Now how do you open this," Naruto said as he pulled at the tree bars again. Without either of them notice, the Tenchi-kin glowed blue when it got near them. The tree bars then spread out for Ryoko to get out," huh?" Naruto blinked in confusion at what just happened.

Ryoko stepped out and looked at Naruto as he looked around in confusion," What are you doing?" she asked in the same manner as him.

"Excuse me?" Ryoko heard as she felt something tug at her sleeve.

She looked down and saw a little blue hair girl with pink eyes looking at her," who is this?"

Sasami, seeing as she got her attention, bowed politely to Ryoko," hello, it's nice to meet you, I'm Sasami," she greeted with her usual cute smile.

"Uh...what," Ryoko stuttered a bit. She was never greeted in such a manner, so she really didn't know how to react.

"Hey Naruto, who's this old lady?" Sasami suddenly asked Naruto. Hearing that Ryoko felt like an arrow hit her head with the printing of 'Old Lady' on it," is she a friend of yours also?"

"Old lady?" Ryoko said as her face barely restrained the hard scowl that crept up on it. Naruto had to grimace that, he knew from his experience with Obaa-chan that saying that to any lady would get your ass kicked. Ryoko face then turned happy as she laid her hand Sasami's head," Yes, I'm his friend, but I'm not an old lady. You know what I mean, little girl?" she asked as she shook little Sasami's head hard and down.

All the while Sasami had a grimacing pained smile," ouch, you're a strong lady, that kind of hurts," she said in her pained, but happy voice as Ryoko continued to shake her head. She could even hear her neck pop as Ryoko continued.

"I really wonder how this opened," Naruto wondered as he turned back to the tree bars. He didn't need to be caught up in that mess.

"Hey, that's Yosho's sword," Sasami said as she pointed at the sword hilt that was sticking out of Naruto's back hip pouch. Naruto blinked as he pulled out the sword and looked at that sword he held.

"What? Yosho?" Naruto asked. If what she was saying was true, then that might means she was family to him, since Yosho was his ancestor. But that couldn't be possible since if he was Sasami's brother, that would mean she was way older than she looked, or her parent were old decrepit bags of flesh that still went at it at night. Naruto felt disgusted with himself for even thinking it, let alone imagine it.

"Uh-huh," Sasami answered as she put her finger on her bottom lip," but why were you able to use it?" she asked with her head cocked on one side.

Ryoko then clapped her hand as she laughed at forgetting such an important thing," show me that sword of yours, Naruto," Ryoko demanded in a happy tone.

"Huh?" Naruto asked confusedly.

"Now don't move," Ryoko requested as she put her hands on his shoulders. She then put her arms around his neck.

"Woah, hey, what are you doing?" Naruto asked his face flushed. She was pressing her body up against his with his hand that held the Tenchi-ken in between her bosom.

"You can trust me, relax," Ryoko sensually said to him, which didn't really stop the squirming Naruto was doing.

"Hey, come on, Sasami-chans looking at us, this isn't something she should see," Naruto said as he tried to find an excuse out of this. He couldn't handle being so close to someone who was prettier than Sakura.

"Be quiet," Ryoko softly said as she put her head up against his, her eyes closed with a small smile on her face. Naruto just stopped talking as he looked at her face so close to his. Sasame just blinked at what was going on.

As Naruto didn't notice the gems on Ryoko's left wrist and the gems on the Tenchi-ken glowing, he did notice one thing, Ryoko was really beautiful. That face she had on right now, it just made his heart beat faster. Being so close now, he could smell the flower and sake scent coming off of her, a sort of nice combination in a way he noted. Licking his lips, he really didn't like how his head was moving closer to her jaw. He really couldn't control how his lips closed in on hers as they were about to...

"That's far enough!" he heard Ayeka commanded as she broke his movement and jumped away from Ryoko. He couldn't believe what he about just done. He could see at the corner of his Sasami's shoulder shaking up and down, a sure sign of her silently giggling at him. He just sent a seething glare, but that made all the more harder for her to cover her giggle now.

"Well, here comes...the...Princess," Ryoko started, but had to stifle her laughing as she saw Ayeka's black art markings and clown nose on her face," trying for a new look princess?" she barely got out as she tried to keep it in. She looked at Ayeka's right cheek and immediately knew it was Naruto, even if he didn't sign his signature art on it, he was the only person crazy enough to prank someone like this.

"What are you talking about and why are you laughing?" Ayeka demanded as she glared at the cyan haired.

"Big sister," Sasami giggled," your face, it looks funny," the blue haired girl said as she pointed at her face.

"Sasami, what are you doing here?" Ayeka demanded as she ignored the laughing face Naruto, Ryoko and her younger sister were making.

"I was bored," Sasami answered," but you really have to get that stuff off your face big sister," she said as she giggled more.

"Ooh alright! Azaka!" she commanded the mentioned log came up to her," give me a mirror," she orderd.

"Yes ma'am," the guardian log acknowledged as it opened up its compartments and showed her a mirror.

What Ayeka saw stunned her. The state of her face was something of what a prankster would do to her. Immediately she thought it was Ryoko, but as she looked at her right cheek, she sent a seething glare at the Earthling who did it, since he was the only one who was near her after Ryoko was locked up and the chibi face on her right cheek was proof enough. She then used her sleeve to rub off the offended marks and ripped and threw the small clown honker, it's small squeaks sounding as it bounced off the floor. She would later wash the remaining markings when she took a bath.

Naruto just whistled innocently when she set her glare at him. It was really obvious it was him, but that didn't mean he had to admit it,' ah, the joys of pranking,' Naruto thought with a little chuckle.

"Now I believe your name was Naruto, correct?" Ayeka asked in a barely restrained voice of anger.

"Yes princess," Naruto said with big foxy smirk on his face, making Ayeka almost lose control of her anger. This man was almost like a male version of Ryoko. Ryoko herself kept chuckling, silently applauding Naruto for a job well done.

"I have a question I'd like to ask you," Ayeka requested seriously. Naruto seeing this wiped the smirk of her face and nodded. He knew when to stop his antics when the times counted for it," where is the owner of the sword you hold?"

"Eh? Well, he died a long time ago," he answered with the utmost honesty in his voice.

"You're lying," Ayeka said with wide eyes. It just couldn't be true.

"Well, that's what it says in the ancient legend I heard of," Naruto replied with a worried face. She looked like a knife stabbed her heart. He wondered if this was how doctor's felt when they had to tell their patient's family of when they would die.

"What was his name?" she demanded with barely restrained sorrow in her voice.

"His name was Yosho..." Naruto trailed as he saw her face go horror stricken, her skin turning a bit pale.

"Oh, no," Ayeka muttered in a state of shock.

"Does that help?" Naruto asked nervously as he scratched the back of his head, he really didn't know what was going on with her.

"Oh yeah, he died, didn't her?" Ryoko asked with no tact at all," that's too bad," she said, not even really meaning it.

"It isn't true! You're trying to trick me!" she exclaimed to them, but Naruto could tell she trying convince herself more rather then them of the truth of it," Azaka! Kamidake!"

"Yes ma'am," the two logs acknowledged, as usual.

"Ayeka," Sasami called out to Ayeka, not believing how rash her sister was being. But she was cut off from saying anything else as Ryoko held her up and had a beam sword at her throat.

"Order your blockheads to pull back," Ryoko demanded as she held Sasami hostage.

"You play dirty to the end," Ayeka said as she mentally commanded her ship to restrain Ryoko. Ryoko didn't even see it coming as green vines come out from the ceiling and tied her up in a mess.

"Bye-bye, lady," Sasami waved at Ryoko, Ryoko herself not believing she let her guard down so easily.

"Sasami, come over her," Ayeka called out to her sister.

Sasami was about to do as told, but then looked to see Naruto staring at the guardian log called Azaka coming at him. 'Looks like I have no choice but to reveal a little bit about myself' Naruto thought. He was holding his right hand out to get ready to form a Rasengan, but Sasami didn't know. And even if she did, she would stop him from hurting Azaka. So she got between him and Naruto.

"Get back, Azaka! No!" Sasami ordered the log, but she knew it wouldn't do it unless Ayeka said so," Get back!"

"Sasami!" Naruto was about to push her out of the way when he saw the sword glow blue. The next thing anyone knew was the Jurai guardians being restrained in the same manner as Ryoko and Ryoko herself being set free.

"What are you doing, Naruto?" Ryoko asked confusedly as she didn't know the Tenchi-ken could do that.

"What happening? I gave you an order to capture them," Ayeka commanded as she watch the events unfold before her. She then looked at Naruto as he gazed down at the glowing blue hilt of Tenchi-ken," the sword...the Master Key is in sync with him. It shouldn't react to anyone but those of royal blood. So why is it..." realization started set in for her," it can't be," she insisted to herself as she fell to her knees," no, it can't be true."

Seeing a chance, Ryoko latched her arms around Naruto's neck, who squeaked a bit in surprised," Naruto, call Ryo-ohki. You want to go home, don't you?" she asked him for the obvious.

"Well if you safely return my house back," Naruto requested. That house was about the last link he had to his family, aside from his grandfather.

"I can't believe it," Ayeka insisted out loud," I won't believe it, it is impossible," she said as her eye threaten to burst with hot tears.

"Suit yourself," Ryoko said as the sounds of breaking around the ship started to sound through the ship," but you might want to get out of the way," Ryoko offered as the sounds got louder. Ayeka barely jumped out of the way as a black crystalline spike of Ryo-ohki bursts through the wooden floor of the Jurian ship, the Jurai guardians flung forward with their restraints, with Azaka pinnig down the princess on the floor.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," she said with grin," let's go Naruto," Ryoko said out loud as she pulled Naruto to Ryo-ohki," thank you, little girl," Ryoko thanked Sasami as she phased both her and Naruto into Ryo-ohki.

"Bye-Bye, Naruto," Sasami waved goodbye to Naruto.

"Do something, quickly," Ayeka ordered sheepishly, this was too embarrassing for her.

"Yes ma'am," Azaka almost stuttered his apology to the princess.

"I will never forgive that woman," Ayeka vowed to herself.

As Ryoko and Naruto appeared on the main bridge of Ryo-ohki, Ryoko started to mentally command on what her ship to do while she spoke her plan to Naruto," I'll make her follow us to Earth. As long as she's up here, she'll only give us trouble."

"Alright, but try not to hurt them too badly," Naruto agreed reluctantly.

"You're agreeing?" Ryoko asked in surprise.

"I know types like her a bit, she'll keep on gunning for ya with anything she's got," Naruto said to her with shrug, he wasn't going to permanently judge her before he got to her know though," but..." Naruto stated," the reason for why I said 'not too badly' is because Sasami is on that ship, she's a good girl, you know?"

Nodding, she didn't want to hurt the kid either. Even though she did say she was old,' which I'm not,' she insisted, the little girl was an angel," alright, let's do this," Ryoko said with smirk on her face as she got Ryo-ohki to turn over and made Ayeka's ship face toward the planet of Edo.

As the two ships make their way through the atmosphere in a blaze of fire, Ayeka's Jurian guardians were giving their princess the situation," Ryo-ohki's mass is growing abnormally."

"Why aren't they under our control?" Ayeka asked in calm orderly fashion. In a situation like this, cool heads were needed, not mindless fear and panic.

"They have used the Master Key," informed her guardians.

That was not a good thing. Before she could ask about anything else, her ship rocked a bit, letting her know a piece of her ship had exploded due to the heat of their entry of the planet's atmosphere," attack! Attack! What are you doing?" she ordered them.

"It's too dangerous," said the guardian to her left.

"The decent velocity is increasing. If we fall to Earth, even Ryu-oh will not escape serious damage," the guardian to her right added.

"How unreasonable that woman is," hearing Ryoko laugh over the speaker, she called out to her," Ryoko, stop this immediately!" she demanded at Ryoko's smiling and chuckling image on the screen. Not a second later, another explosion went off, taking another part of wooden ship off," even you won't be able to escape unharmed Ryoko, say something!" Ayeka warned her, but Ryoko's face just turned happier as her smile grew bigger and got eye smiles. Another explosion and blasted pieces of the ship went off," stop this immediately, I know you can hear me!" Ayeka hurriedly demanded, but Ryoko's face just turned silly, as if her face became cartoon like because of the sheer funniness of the situation.

"20 seconds to Earth's surface!" exclaimed one of her guardian logs.

Naruto from his position was really getting worried. He knew she had something that would bail them out, but why wasn't she using it now, unless...' she doesn't have anything to get us out of this,' that made Naruto think one thing,' I'M GOING TO DIE, AHHH,' Naruto exclaimed as he berated himself for trusting this crazy woman.

Ayeka gazed at Ryoko's cat like smile and eyes, willing them to listen to her," Ryoko-san, please! Stop!" but Ryoko's face didn't change in the slightest. Seeing this, it left Ayeka no choice," explode the ship's exterior," Ayeka commanded her last ditch effort. Just as they were about to crash, the pale wood of the ship explode off, leaving the blue and red part of the ship that looked like a flat round seed attached onto the spike on Ryo-ohki.

Naruto looked up and noted they were sliding on the water. He looked towards Ryoko and saw her looking at him with big smirk on her face giving him a victory sign,' so that was her plan,' Naruto sighed in relief. She forced Ayeka to make her ship exterior to take the hit of the impact and let all them land safely on the planet's surface,' heh, just as crazy some of my plans,' Naruto noted wryly. But what they both didn't expect was for the sliding part of Ryu-oh to tip too much and make them bounce on the waters, spinning them around sideways and making everyone too dizzy for themselves to stop from crashing into a bridge nearby.

"_Our top story this morning, around 4 A.M., an object believed to be a meteor fell on the Great Sato Bridge. Destroying the bridge on impact. As a result, Japan Rail has been unable to operate this morning, with no word as to when service will be restored. Other damage is under investigations by the Marine Safety Agency and…_"

Naruto turned down the radio as he sighed and ate the wonderful food Sasami had cooked. "Wow, take a look at that, it's a major story" Naruto's Uncle said with interest.

He looked at Naruto and noted his downtrodden expression," What's got you so down? You don't look well at all, Naruto?"

Naruto just looked at him and shrugged with grunt as he ate his food silently.

"Cheer up, we got here safe and sound, didn't we?" he said with a smile on his face," you should be thankful," he then noted thing though," of course, the new house is by to your grandfather's shrine. But I got to say, that is quite convenient, don't you think Naruto!"

"Eat this too. it's good," Naruto saw Ryoko offer to him some more food," you're lucky. You don't have a scratch," she noted to him, only to hear him scoff at that, making her raise an eyebrow. If she knew what kind of injuries he had before she met him, she would have called the injuries he got scratches," you really ought to be thanking me," Ryoko continued with half lidded eyes and an undertoned message to what she said, making Naruto blush a bit," After all, I took care of you and protected you at my own personal risk."

"But most of the crash was absorbed by our ship, that's why you're okay," Sasami cut in as she ate the food she cooked with all her heart.

"So that why our landing point was off?" she asked in wonder. She then shivered at the next thought she voiced," ugh, I almost landed back in another cave nearby," she didn't want to see or be in another cave again in her life. She had enough living in the cave near that shrine to last fifty lifetimes.

Nobuyuki looked around and wondered one thing," I thought there was another young lady with you, where'd she go?" he said.

Ryoko just pointed over to the newly formed lake where they crashed," She's over there," she informed him.

Looking over in the direction she pointed, she saw the Jurian princess trying to pull the pieces of wood that were left of her former ship, Ryu-oh. When she pulled one board of wood away, she looked up in dismay at the main part of the ship that was Ryu-oh. She rushed back to Naruto's house," Sasami, what are you doing? Come and help me save Ryu-oh, my ship!" she pleaded to her Imouto.

Sasami lowered her chopsticks from her mouth at the moment to speak," but it's too big for us to handle, we'll never get it out," Sasami said.

Standing there at not getting what she wanted, she fumed with anime tears streaking down her face as she left to try and get her ship out of the newly form lake," I can't get stranded on a remote planet like this. I simply can't! Oh my ship, my Ryu-oh!" she exclaimed sadly before she tripped and accidentally threw the planks of wood she got out in her arms. The thrown pieces of woods bounced off the main part of the ship of Ryu-oh, setting it off to sink further into the newly form lake. Seeing this, Ayeka just cried out in dismay.

Seeing all this from where he was eating, Naruto noted one thing,' it's going to be an interesting life from now on,' the one thing about that was, he could feel it was going to be exciting, but troublesome as well.

**End**

There's the second chapter. I hoped you'll enjoyed it.

Next time on **Naruto Muyo, **Naruto discovers Ryo-ohki is more than just a ship. Ayeka wonders around, looking for clues for the whereabouts of her half- brother, Yosho. What will she find?

Tune in for the next chapter of **Naruto Muyo. **

Next chapter: **Hello, Ryo-Ohki.**


	4. Hello Ryo-Ohki!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or Tenchi Muyo, these two series are respectively owned by copyright and this story is only fictional.

**Ideas: **With grandfather's training, he is able to take on his golden Nine-Tail's cloak without the use of the 'key' on the seal.

**Naruto Muyo**

**Chapter 3: Hello, Ryo-Ohki**

Breathing in and out slowly, Naruto started his katana training with a wooden sword he recieved from his Grandpa. He may not be around him right now, but that wasn't an excuse to stop his sword training. He was dressed in weight clothing that was meant for training. While he had normal wear that had the same amount of weight for everyday use, this set of clothing was meant for training, while the other was meant for battle. The weighted clothes he had on now looked like a black tank top with the Uzumaki swirl on the back, black long pants with silver stripes with oranges lines in the middle of them running down from top to bottom on each side of his legs, armbands with decorative dragons on them and martial art slippers. Along with the weighted clothing was the weighted sword he was practicing with.

He had really surprised his grandfather when he started his train with weighted bokkens. He had stated obnoxiously that he could lift that heaviest sword with ease. Katsuhito raised an eyebrow at the boy's confidence and pointed out the heaviest sword and told him to pick it up. When Naruto had done so, the reaction was immediate as the sword fell down from his hands with a heavy thud, nearly crushing his toes. Just as he was about lecture the boy about overconfidence and arrogance, Naruto tried to pick it up again, too stubborn to let a piece of wood that was weighted down by seals to stop him from proving himself to his grandfather. Before Katsuhito could stop him, Naruto slowly started to pick it up. From what he could tell, he felt the boy's arm muscles snap under the strain, but the strange thing that happened was that it healed very quickly and become a little bit stronger, before they snapped again, healed gain, and got stronger again, the process repeating many times for at least three hours. When he was brought out of his thoughts, he looked to see a very tired, panting and pained Naruto holding the weighted sword with one hand. That sword weighed at least triple his weight and he was holding it with one hand. After seeing such result from a grueling three hour attempt of just picking up a sword, Katsuhito saw fit to test Naruto's limits of growth and started to weight him down with weights that were fairly hard for any normal man to wear.

Not that he had become godly strong after that, but Naruto reasoned he could hold a Zanbato with one hand like Zabuza. Though he knew it really mattered about how you use that strength in skill rather than in a show of power. His grandpa had made sure that thought was beat into his head. After Katsuhito had gotten satisfied to the point he could test Naruto, he called him over to see what he had. Naruto lost fantastically in that spar. While he was a great deal stronger then Katsuhito, he was no match for the old man's skill, speed, and experience. He then remembered one time they had gotten serious about one spar.

_FLASHBACK_

_Naruto kicked up dust as he skidded against the dirt of valley nearby the shrine. In his hands was an actual katana, just like the one in his grandpa's hands now," Dammit!" he gritted his teeth in anger as he raised his fist at Katsuhito with a scowl and a tick on his forehead," you seriously tried to stab me just now, didn't you?!"_

"_Well of course, Naruto," Katsuhito answered casually as he shouldered his katana," right now, I'm doing my best to push your limits, to see how far you can go with the Kyuubi's and your own power," walking a bit around the boy, he tapped the katana on his shoulders," I'll push and push, so that you can use that power, I taught the theory of that power to you the other day," Katsuhito then came to large looking, but also cut trench," I even gave you a visual aid of it, Naruto."_

_Naruto gulped at that, he remembered the beam cut his grandfather had released from the sword before their practice. The destructive capabilities would be truly useful to a combat specialist, and he was close to being something like that, since he liked to get in close and personal to his opponents._

"_If you are able to learn this power, you be able to fire it again and again with the amount of chakra and demonic energy you have in your body," Katsuhito noted to the blond._

"_Are you out of your mind?!" Naruto asked his grandpa. The amount of energy he felt in that attack was nothing to scoff at and his grandpa expected him to fire such an attack left and right," I can't just fire such an attack left and right like some crazed maniac," Naruto voiced his thoughts._

"_And what I'm saying is that you HAVE to fire them one after the other," Katsuhito said seriously," listen," the old man said as he really wanted his grandson to listen now," right now, your skills in using a sword are just starting."_ _Hearing this, Naruto really wanted to protest about how he's been training to his limits and beyond than how he usually trained before Konoha. But what his grandpa said had made sense. That made him clench his hands in frustration,' I'm still not that strong enough to make grandfather proud of me.' he thought in dismay._

"_So in order for you to have an equal footing, learn to use this power in a succession of one after the other is a prerequisite," Katsuhito said as he made his way slowly to Naruto, his sword at his side in ready._

"_That's easier said than done grandpa." Naruto said as he agreed whole heartedly with the old man, but it wasn't as if he could pull the technique right from the back of his ass._

_Getting off a small chuckle, Katsuhito agreed," I KNOW that, that's why..." Katsuhito trailed off as his face turned serious once again," that's why..."_

_Wondering why his Oji-chan was cutting off his sentences, Naruto looked to the old man, only to hastily block and parry a stab that went for his heart. What he didn't expect was sheer force of strength behind the attack as it made Naruto skid back against the ground, dust kicking up as he did so. He looked up and saw his grandpa coming at him with an overhead slash. He hastily dodged as he ducked under the slash that would have took his head, only for the old man to readjust and plant the sword into the ground and use it to hand stand on it to kick him in the face. The attack made Naruto stumble back a bit as the old man was about to follow with a slash to his midsection. Blocking the attack and trying to push the old man off, Naruto used his current strength to hold Katsuhito at bay," You!" Naruto grunted as Naruto finally pushed him off and went for his own slash, but he old man just jumped out of the way._

_Using a nearby tree, Katsuhito sprung back and slashed at Naruto, who blocked and locked blades with him," yes, I'll push you to your limits and MAKE you use..." he then pushed Naruto off with a burst of strength, making the boy fly in surprise," that power!" he exclaimed as Naruto flew through the trees like they were tissue paper. Looking at this, he wondered if that was it, but then shook his head,' not yet,' he thought to himself as he dashed off to face off with his grandson again._

_Getting and gritting his teeth in pain, Naruto tried to use the katana in his hands as a bit of crutch," Dammit," he cursed as he looked up and could feel a bit of blood running down his forehead, a sign that he had hit his head too many time against those trees," at this rate, I'll definitely..." he trailed off as he saw his grandpa quickly coming into view, coming at him with another attack._

_His eyes widen in surprised as a invisible slash tore through the area beside, making him bring his left arm up to shield himself from the shrapnel the earth was giving. He cursed a bit as he knew it was just a distraction as he jumped away. Not a moment later, Katsuhito came down hard with an overhead cut, making the area Naruto was in explode in a cloud of dirt. When it cleared, his jaw nearly hit the floor at the wide crater his grandpa made. While not in Old Lady Tsunade's league, that didn't mean it wasn't any to scoff at either. Naruto gasped in and out as they had been at this for hours and hours on end._

_Katsuhito calmly walked out of the crater he made and walked slowly towards Naruto until he was a good distance away," what a disappointment, Naruto...a real disappointment," those words made Naruto go wide-eyed, it didn't feel good in his heart to be letting down to his grandpa of all people, he had enough of that at Konoha, even his exile when he couldn't even see his friends again, that broke a part of himself he could never get back," after all, there's nothing but fear reflected onto your sword. When you dodge, 'I'm afraid of getting cut'. When you attack, 'I'm afraid of cutting someone'. Even when you try to protect someone, 'I'm afraid of letting them die'," Katsuhito said as the further widening of Naruto's eyes let him know he hit his assumption dead on the mark._

_But then his voice then became one that of experience in battle as he raised his sword straight towards the sky above them, dust kicking up showing that he was starting to charge his energy into his being," your sword speaks to me of only absurd fear...that is not it. What's necessary in a fight is not fear. Nothing can be born from that," as Katsuhito said this, a green glow started to surround his katana, a force of energy Naruto had never seen before, pieces of the surrounding rock rising up into the air to show how much power was being invoked now," if you dodge, 'I won't let them cut me'. If you protect someone, 'I won't let them die'. If you attack, 'I'll cut them'," those words engraving themselves into Naruto's mind, just like how Kakashi's saying had been when Team 7 had been formed," well, see here," Katsuhito somewhat gestured to the green glow of the sword," the resolve to cut you in my sword?"_

_Looking on in amazement and awe at the power his grandpa wielded, Naruto could only gaze for moment at what was going on. But then, remembering those words Katsuhito said, a sort of switch went off in his head, releasing the potential that was being held back by his fear. Raising his sword in kind, Naruto started to pour a vast amount of his Chakra into the blade, the area around him lifting up and kicking up dirt around just like the old man in front of him. He would show his resolve and cut down his Oji-chan, it was the only way he could think of to thank him. As he did so, he never noticed his eye turn crimson and glow with power. His body is suddenly shrouded in a golden cloak with strange symbols on his body._

_Seeing the stance and the utter determination etched onto Naruto's face, along with the glow of power in Naruto's eyes, made Katsuhito smile proudly,' Kushina, your son is becoming a true warrior in his own right,' he thought," very good," he commented out loud. If one were to listen, they could hear the howl and roar of the blades, showing the intentions and power of their souls as they wanted to cut each other badly. As Katsuhito's blade turned completely green, a sign of it being ready to be released, Naruto's blade turned completely golden with the hint of blue, showing that it too was ready to go. The two then nodded to each other before the letting out a battle cry and let loose their respective blasts. Right when the two energy made impact, a explosive light dome let itself shine like a beacon in a night sky (though it was still daytime)._

_When the light cleared, Katsuhito looked over at Naruto, who was sleeping and was knocked out at how much energy he had used that day. But what made it hard to just walk straight to Naruto was the big x-like gorge that was in between the two. Katsuhito sighed, it seems he had a lot of planting to do, or...looking at Naruto, he knew what next chore for the boy to do._

_Naruto cried anime tears as he still remembered having to fill that gorge with all the dirt that kicked up in the surrounding area that day._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Naruto hadn't used the techniques he had learned with the Tenchi-ken because he had no way of knowing the reactions of using them on a strange blade as the sword itself. Where a sword of metal would do for him as he was sure he could do the techniques since he was familiar with such blades, a sword of energy was another matter. Who was it to say if he did that attack he used on grandfather with the Tenchi-ken and see if the blades energy be burned out from such a discharge of power and blow up in his face, or break the emitter of the beam and be irreparable, or if the sword started to suck in too much of his energy and leave him nothing but a dry husk. There were a number of other risks and hypothesis to go with it.

But it didn't seem he'd have to worry about that anymore since he gave the Tenchi-ken back to Ayeka. The girl was so heart-broken about Yosho's long time passing, and so Naruto gave the sword hilt to her, for her to remember him by. From what he gathered from Sasami, it was that she was to be Yosho's bride when he returned to Jurai. When he asked just how old she and her sister were, she giggle and called him silly, but answered that she was almost just as old as Ryoko, which made Naruto's jaw hit the floor (though there is the obvious age difference between them). Sasami had said that Jurians and those of the Galaxy Police, had an age longevity that lasted a whole lot more than any normal human being. She had also stated that since he was of Jurian royal blood, that meant he too had the age longevity within him as well.

That bit of news scared him a bit. He already had a millenia ahead of him if what Sasami said was true, but with the something like the Kyuubi sealed within him and it's abilities transferring over to him, that meant only one thing. Immortality. He remembered a fact that demons live for countless ages and the Kyuubi no Kitsune had lived for a millenia and some plus years, and from when he last saw him, the fox had quite a lot of life ahead of it for another millenia if it hadn't gotten sealed within him. Finally finishing his sword training, he breathed in a calming breath and swiped off the sweat he had accumulated on his forehead. Shouldering his light 300 pound bokken, he turned back to get his breakfast at his newly appointed home.

Ayeka, woke up with a scream. The dream she just had was the day Yosho had left to chase after Ryoko. She then chased him into somewhere dark, but just as she was about reach him, he turned around and phased into that Naruto person. The remembrance of him giving the Tenchi-ken back to her playing fresh in her memory within the dream, she had then screamed out in sadness only to wake up.

She looked to her side and picked up the Tenchi-ken, holding close to her heart," he isn't dead, he can't be," she kept insisting to herself. She looked over to her sister and saw she was happily sleeping, so she went up to the window that was in their room and looked to the morning view. Looking at the remaining wreckage of her Ryu-oh that was sticking out of lake nearby, she couldn't help but long to leave this world," I wish I could go home to planet Jurai," she then noticed something moving in her vision," Huh?" looking down, she saw it was Ryoko in a new dress.

This one having a green and orange jacket, the green being on right half, while the orange being on the left half, a white long kimono that was parted a bit to show her cleavage with the sides cut to show her legs, showing that they were covered in red spandex pants that seemed connect to the equaly red shoes that had a metal circle at the top end of them.

"What's she up to this early?" Ayeka asked herself in suspicion, her face then turned to one of disgust," what a disgusting thing to see first thing in the morning, that monster woman." she humphed as she closed the curtains and went to get herself clothed.

Ryoko, though, continue her way over to the lake, not really noticing the princess's leaving gaze. As she walked onto the lake's surface, not unlike a ninja, but also not seemingly touching since the water didn't seemed to be disturbed by her steps, Ryoko looked around from the surface to the floor of the lake,' now where are you,' she asked herself. Seeing as this wasn't getting her anywhere, she phased into the water below, still not disturbing the water in any way. Once under, she continued to looked around the wreckage, seemingly in no need of air as she did so. She then saw a small black egg of sort and cheered in victory of finding. Picking it up like as if a mother would a baby, she chuckled before rubbing it against her cheek lovingly.

Opening the door and walking out, Sasami turned to the only one not walking out," come on, big sister," Sasami politely requested to the pigtailed royal woman.

Looking out into the hall, she hesitated," no, I don't want to!" she said as she stuck her head back in the room in stubbornness.

"Onee-sama," Sasami insisted to Ayeka," you've stayed in this room for one whole week. They're going to think we Juraians don't even have the courtesy to say hello," Sasami said in order to convince her sister to at least come out of her room.

"No, they won't," Ayeka snapped back at Sasami, making the little blue haired girl jolt a bit in surprise. Calming herself, Ayeka held her head a bit as she looked down at her younger sister," but the head of the home is out now, isn't he?" she asked as she remembered the old man that had left the other day.

"If your thinking of grandpa, then you're wrong. Naruto's uncle is the head of this house, but he's not home most of the time. So, Naruto is the head of the house. Since he's the only one that is family within the vicinity, the responsibility falls onto him to take care of the house, and he is still here," Sasami informed to Ayeka. She then got a bit of sad look on her," Big sister, this is very hard on me."

Sighing at the acting Sasami was doing, Ayeka apologized," I'm sorry, Sasami. I should be the one to worry about these things," raising her eyebrow a tad bit, Sasami breathed in a sigh, finally she was coming out. Ayeka then adjusted the kimono she was wearing and turned to the door," let's go," she told her Imouto and walked out in a calm and refined manner.

Sasami ran ahead of Ayeka and went down the stairs. She looked back and saw that her sister was still following her, which was good, she had been cramped in that room for too long. But that was almost threatened as Ryoko peeked her head over the couch. Seeing the space pirate, Ayeka huffed and turned her head away from her position from the middle of the stairs," how unpleasant."

Sasami, seeing this as a bit of trouble, ran up to her and started to pull at her hands, wanting her to get past this no matter what, "Ayeka!" she exclaimed as she pulled her sister down with her to the bottom of the stairs.

"Well, looks who's here. It's been so long, that I was beginning to think you died," Ryoko taunted lightly Ayeka.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasami asked as she looked around for the blond haired Jinchuuriki, not that either Juraian knew what he was. Ryoko did, but she really didn't hold that against him, since they were the same in her book.

"Naruto, well, he isn't here, that's for sure," Ryoko answered as she held the little egg that was in her lap gently.

"And I worked so hard to get Ayeka out here," she pouted a bit. She then noticed the egg Ryoko was rubbing on her lap," hey," she then made her way over to Ryoko to see it more closely," what have you got there? What is it?" She asked excitedly.

Smiling at the girls enthusiasm, she asked," you want to know?"

"Uh huh," she nodded cheerfully. Looking from the corner of her eye, Ayeka only hmphed at what was going on.

Mischievously smiling, Ryoko returned her attention Sasami," it was born this morning," she then held it up to her cheek with happy smile," isn't it adorable?"

"Did you lay it?" Sasami asked she looked at the egg intently.

Seeing the look on Sasami's face, Ayeka intervined by doing a bit of yelling, "Oh, Sasami, get away, don't touch it!"

Yawning a bit as he came in, Naruto walked in with the 'light' bokken still shouldered onto him. Blinking a bit at seeing the princess up and about, he greeted," hey, Ayeka," Naruto greeted to Ayeka with a happy grin on his face.

Blushing a bit at how she's been acting lately and partially at how roguishly handsome he was with that grin, she bowed in respect to Naruto," oh, please allow me to express my gratitude for your hospitality to the Jurai Royal Family," looking up from her bit of embarrassment, she looked up to see Naruto's innocently confused face," anyway, thank you very much," she bowed once more to Naruto.

"Hahahaha, no need to thank me, Ayeka," Naruto said sheepishly as he scratch the back of his head.

"Hey, hey, princess, don't you want to know about this egg?" Ryoko asked quickly in a fake happy manner,' hands off, hussy, he's mine,' Ryoko thought madly as she noticed the deep blush on Ayeka's face as the princess looked at Naruto.

Shaking a bit in anger, Ayeka turned her head to her, but had her eyes closed, as if just looking at the woman would burn her eyes," I have no intention of speaking to you," before hmphing away from Ryoko. But then she saw something at the corner of her eye and freaked out," Sasami, what are you doing?! You'll get germs from that." Ayeka said as her sister held the egg in her own hands and was rubbing it.

Stopping her rubbing, Sasami looked up at her Onee-sama," but Ryoko's baby is going to be born soon and that's definitely something I want to see," Sasami said cheerfully as she hugged the egg happily. She then turned to Ryoko excitedly," so, you are married Ryoko? Who is the father?"

Ryoko's face then grinned in her cat like manner, a sense of mischief playing across her features. So she quickly leaned in and started to whisper into Sasami's ear," Sasami!" Ayeka exclaimed at how her sisterly was willingly listening and associating with that woman.

Continuing, Ryoko saw how Ayeka was getting more angered and wrapped up her whispering," you see?" Ryoko asked out loud, and immediately started to chuckle at the coming outburst she knew as going to happen.

"Eh?! Naruto is the father?!" Sasami exclaimed in surprise. Ayeka's face then turned dumbfounded before turning to the really confused looking Naruto.

Naruto looked at the quickly angering Ayeka and wondered what the other two were talking about that made her mad. He really didn't hear what they said as he went and put up the 300 pound bokken in the closet nearby, so that he could at least get it back out when he needed to train again," huh? what? Ayeka, what's the matter?" he asked with squeaky sounding blinks.

"That certainly is none of your business," she snapped at him, her hand clenched with the veins popping out, showing how angered she was. She then lowered her hand and pointed towards Ryoko," why don't you just go over there and hold that egg with your monster woman," Naruto's confusion then turn into a frown.

"Now that's very nice Ayeka," Naruot chided to the purple haired woman," and what the hell do you mean by egg?" he asked, once more confused.

He was answered by Ryoko as she leaned against his shoulder with the egg in question," I'm so happy to be bearing the child of the man I love."

"Child?!" Naruto freaked out as he looked down at the egg. Did they somehow get into the twilight zone and this was somehow the way babies were born. He half expected the strange theme of the show to be ringing out around him.

"Feel it," Ryoko said lovingly to Naruto as she passed the egg to him," it won't be long now," she then put her hand on his shoulder, looking at him with an amused smile on her face.

Looking at the egg and then to everyone else, Naruto just didn't know what was going on," Eh? I don't know what's going on here," Naruto said his thoughts out loud. He then was startled a bit as he felt the egg starting to move around his hands. It then let out a red web-like cracks on top before a brown rabbit like foot bursts out of the shell," Woah!," Naruto exclaimed but still held onto it. Even if this was strange, this was a baby...something, so he didn't want to hurt the little thing.

Sasami gasped when that happened, but then started to giggle as she saw a head pop out to show its cat like face with bunny, but still feline ears. The cabbit, as Naruto thought of it on the spot, meowed cutely with its eyes closed. He noted that it had a red looking ruby on the middle of its forehead. Ryoko then took the cabbit out of his hands and rubbed its furry face into her cheek," come here, my good little Ryo-ohki," Ryoko said in a loving voice.

"Ryo-ohki?" Naruto noted at the name," your space ship?" Naruto asked, it then hit him," then that means that cabbit is the child of..."

Ryoko just laughed at his face as it was becoming really shocked," Ryo-ohki?" Ayeka asked as her eyes narrowed at the baby cabbit in Ryoko's arms.

"Yeah, this is Ryo-ohki's child," Ryoko answered to everyone in the room as she petted the brown fur on the little cabbit.

"Can a spaceship have a baby?" Sasami asked with wide eyes as she looked at the cute little Ryo-ohki.

"Sure, my ship was totally destroyed, so it reproduced itself," Ryoko then gave an amused smile to Naruto and Ayeka," you must be crazy to think it's Naruto's child."

"Yeah, I thought that was kind of strange," Sasami admitted as she rested her elbows on the couch with her face being held by her hands on her cheeks.

Huffing at what was going on around her, Ayeka addressed herself to them all," this is so typical, your all making fun of me," she then turned her head and headed for the door to leave.

"Now hold on, Ayeka," Naruto said as he went up to her, but when he made it to her side, she just turned away from him," we're not making fun of ya," Naruto said as he grasped her arms to make her look at him, but she kept her face turned," at least I'm not."

But she just roughly shrugged his grasp off of her," stop it, let go," she then slapped him across his face, the impact making a sounding clap in the room. Naruto's head was turned to the side because he didn't expect her to do that to him," I thought you were at least a little different, your no different than that demon over there, why don't you go have a good time with your fossil woman of yours?" she asked harshly with a restrained anger on her face. But Naruto could see she was holding in some sadness at bay too as he could see the corner of her eyes watering a bit.

She then ran out the door, her tears coming out as she ran. After she went Naruto just stood there frozen at her words. Both Ryoko and Sasami looked at him in worry; the first a lot more knowing the amount of times being called that.

"Naruto? Are you alright?" Sasami asked snapping him out of it.

"Huh? Oh, I-I'm fine don't worry, it's nothing." He said trying to hide his true feelings as he rubbed his slightly red cheek. "Just didn't expect her to act like that is all."

Ryoko's eyes soften knowing what's going though his head and couldn't help but sigh. _'Great work little princess, now you've made him miserable.'_ She thought before glaring at the way Ayeka disappeared. _'If you weren't already grieving about your brother I'd kick your ass from here back to Jurai!'_ "Are you sure you're alright?" She asked a little worried getting his attention.

"Huh? Well yeah of cause I am, why wouldn't I be?" He replied putting his foxy grin.

Ryoko just looked at him for a few seconds before she gave him a sad smile "You know, you don't have to pretend around me." Hearing this Naruto's foxy smile dropped while his eyes widened slightly "I've seen how you lived, I know that you fake those smiles so no one has to be worry about you."

Naruto couldn't help but stare at her in surprise hearing that before asking. "H-how'd you know about that?"

"You knucklehead, I might have been sealed in that cave for 700 years, but that still didn't stop my ghost form to look around the village." She replied wagging her finger at him. "That includes seeing the first 13 years of your life."

His eyes widen hearing that before he quickly asked. "Wait, does that mean you know about-…?"

"About the fox? Yep. I was there when that Fourth Hokage guy sealed it in you." She whispered to him so Sasami couldn't hear her. She then gave him a reassuring smile "Besides I've seen who you are. You're not that stupid giant fuzz-ball, if you where, you wouldn't fit in the house." She joked.

Naruto was surprised to hear that but also happy that she was alright about knowing the Kyuubi. He smiles softly at her before saying. "Thanks…that means a lot to me."

Her smile widens. "Don't mention it."

(Ayeka)

She ran into Katsuhito and looked up at him. Katsuhito has his hands on her shoulders. "I beg your pardon." Ayeka said as she looks away from him. Then she looks at him surprised as she seen something familiar about the old man. " What's the matter miss, what is it?" Katsuhito asks. Ayeka looks at his eyes, those same eyes that Yosho had. "Oh, uh, nothing really." She said as she gets out of his grasp and runs out the door.

(Back to Naruto)

As little Ryo-ohki and Sasami got acquainted, Naruto rubbed his slightly red cheek, wondering what Ayeka was so uptight about," hahaha, that princess has a knack for curing my boredom," Ryoko laughed as she stretched a bit, trying to change Naruto's mood.

Showing annoyance on his face, he turned to Ryoko," a prank or two is all good now and again, but doing too much can burn ya, believe me?" Naruto remembered back to the time he got too carried away with one prank too many pranks. It was Anko he had pranked once, and he still shivered at the ways she used her snake bindings on him. Plus her way of 'the talk' had led him to making the Oiroke no Jutsu. Hey, who do think who's body he used to make that Jutsu?

Blushing and getting teary eyed, Ryoko turned to Naruto," you are just so sweet," Ryoko squealed as she glomped him and got behind him," you're so sweet to be concerned about me," she said in a cute voice close to his ear as she felt around his chest. Naruto was blushing at how close she was pressing her busom into his arm, but it turned brighter as her groping went south to his not so little mini-me.

"Whoa! Hey!" Naruto exclaimed as he tried to pry off her hand. No matter how strong he was, she always seemed to be the stronger.

"Oh, Naruto dear," she relented for a second," where is the sword?" she asked as her hot breath tickled his ear.

"Oh, I gave it back to Ayeka," he said in a bit of relief as she stopped her groping.

Going bug eyed at hearing that, she grabbed him by the scruff of his tank top, which she oddly noted was a bit heavy even for her," You what?! But that sword contains all of my energy source of power," she then grasped her head in worry with her eyes almost in anime tears," why did you give it back, Naruto?" she then felt a little faint and started to sway back.

That is until she bumped into Katsuhito," well, well, that's the second time a young lady has run into me, I guess I'm just lucky. " he said as he gave a test squeeze on Ryoko's breasts.

"Grandpa, I'm shocked," Naruto said. His grandpa knew better than that. He didn't want to be taught by another pervert. Getting angered at being touched by someone else other than her Naruto, Ryoko bursts in anger, she then sent a her hardest punch toward the old man, only for it to be calmly blocked by his palm. Naruto didn't even bat an eyebrow at that, since he knew his grandpa's ways of training.

"That's a fine young lady you've got there Naruto," Katsuhito said with a smile. Meanwhile, Ryoko just took her fist away and looked back and forth at her fist to the old man in confusion.

Seeing the little cabbit on little Sasami's head, he walked over to look at the cute creature," So this is Naruto's baby, is it?" Katsuhito said with the same smile.

"No, grandpa, this is Ryo-ohki. She just hatched from an egg," Sasami informed Jiraiya with a cheeful smile on her face.

Scratching the chin of Ryo-ohki and then patting both of their heads, Katsuhito looked back to Naruto," well, since you're a father of a child, "

"What the hell are you talking about, Grandpa?!" Naruto asked incredulously, how could the old man even think that was his kid.

"...you'll have to become responsible now. Yes, you've got a bumpy road ahead of you, Naruto," he continued with his teasing with a grin on his face.

Naruto just had his eyes closed and growled a bit," It's not my child! Oh, forget it!" Naruto yelled as he left out the same door as Ayeka, taking the bokken he had used that morning, along with an extra, to train some more.

"Naruto, don't forget practice this afternoon." Katsuhito hollered to remind the boy.

"Naruto, wait!" Sasami called out worriedly.

Seeing and hearing this, Katsuhito smiled down at the little girl," don't worry about Naruto, he can take care of himself, he's one of the serious type," looking back to where Naruto left, he got a proud smile on," he's much too stubborn to let anything happen to him or anyone he cares for, just like his father and mother."

As if sensing something, Ryo-ohki looked back and saw something that caught her interests. She meowed a bit before jumping off Sasami's head to head towards her target of attention," Ryo-ohki," Sasami said in surprise and followed the little cabbit. The little cabbit was about to go outside, but it ran into the glass of the sliding door, making herself get hit in the head. She rolled back a bit before getting up and shaking her head to get the dizziness out of her head," what is it, Ryo-ohki?" she looked up and saw where the little cabbit was looking at," Ayeka?" she asked as she saw her sister looking at the wreckage that was Ryu-oh. Surprisingly, the cabbit had Ryoko's phase ability and went right through the glass," hey, where are you going?" she was about to follow, but hit her head against the window, forgetting she didn't have that ability at all," Ryo-ohki," she whined to the cabbit, but then jumped in surprised as she heard a crash behind her.

She looked behind her and saw that Ryoko had punched and destroyed a part of the stairway. Looking back at her fist in confusion, she looked to the others and saw Katsuhito smug grin and Sasami's worried gaze," What?" Ryoko asked innocently.

Outside, Ayeka silently gazed at the wreckage of her loved ship, Ryu-oh. Seeing that it was impossible to salvage now, she let the truth about her situation sink, she was really stranded now. It made her almost cry that she didn't even know if her half brother was still alive or not.

From down at her position, Ryo-ohki was worried about the state Ayeka was in. So, in an innocent act, she rubbed her face and body against Ayeka's ankle, in act of how a cat would cheer up a person and to cheer up this pretty lady.

Jumping at the contact, Ayeka screamed and started to jumping around to shoo away whatever was touching. She didn't know what kind of animals were on this planet and she didn't want to suddenly find out she was poisoned or something. But when she looked down, she saw the little monster that was Ryoko's ship, which meowed innocently and happily at her," Ryo-ohki," Ayeka said with a still freaked out face, but then turned to disgust and started making shooing noises and gestures," go away, you dirty little thing!" the little cabbit just cocked her head and meowed again. The cabbit then hopped towards her, but Ayeka stepped back. Another jump that was much closer, Ayeka stepped back again and huffed with crossed arms," very well, I want you to stay right there," she then pointed to herself," I'll be the one to go away," she then started to walk off, but she left one order before leaving," don't you dare follow me," but not two seconds later, the little cabbit hopped after her.

As Ayeka continued to walk around the beaten path of the forest, Ryo-ohki continued to follow. A few moments later, she looked back and saw that the little cabbit was still following he, although, it was at a great distance. Turning at a fork that she was familiar with so far, with the cabbit still following, she turned and ordered again," I said don't follow me," Ryo-ohki skidded to a stop before trying to run to the side and dashed into the bush nearby. But the cabbit came back with a sad look in her eyes.

Not even caring, she was about to turn back, but just in front of the little cabbit was a flower she never thought she'd see anywhere else other than her planet," the Royal Teardrop?" she asked herself in surprise. Bending down, she plucked the flower that was near Ryo-ohki," no...it can't be," she then remembered when she had picked this flower up once before, when she was but a child and had given it to her brother because it was the same color of his eyes.

Remembering that memory, since she had also mentioned that she would be his bride when she was old enough, she shed tears of sadness, her tears dripping and drenching the lower parts of her kimono. Ryo-ohki saw this, with a tear bouncing off her nose, and started licking the hand that held the flower. But Ayeka just move her hands and started to covered her face to try and stop crying," leave me alone, please leave me alone," she said with heavy sorrow in her voice.

The little cabbit jumped off her lap and was about to do as told with a sad look on her face, but then saw something that might cheer her up. Next thing Ayeka saw, was a flower being shown to her, the petals matching her color of eyes. She looked down and saw that Ryo-ohki was holding it in her mouth, presenting it to her," for me?" she asked to the little cabbit, which Ryo-ohki confirmed with eye smiles and a happy meow. Giggling a bit, she took the flower," you funny little thing," she commented with a thankful smile on her face. Ayeka, as soon as the cabbit was in her lap, started to pet and scratch the chin of Ryo-ohki," don't you know that I hate you?" though she asked the question, it didn't have the scornful tone she used to have towards it. The little cabbit showed her appreciation as she licked Ayeka's petting hand, making Ayeka giggle at her cute nature.

Back at the Uzumaki clan home, Ryoko phased through the floor of the recent Juraians living quarters. Looking around, she saw no one was in. She then started to look through all the luggage that was salvaged from Ryu-oh," let's see," she muttered as she continued to look for the Tenchi-ken. As soon as she went through most of them, she shook her head, she couldn't find it," just where would she keep that sword?" she asked herself with a thoughtful pose. Looking to one of wood Juraian luggages, she saw a holographic image of the Juraian royal that defeated her," ah, Yosho!" she scowled to the image," good riddance," but then that sneer turned to a happy thoughtful look," though I do like him at that size," it did give her sense of dominance seeing him like this.

"Ayeka, where are you?" Sasami's voice called out and was getting closer to the room where Ryoko was.

Jumping at the voice, she looked left and right to see any way out," this doesn't look good," she then quickly phased through the nearby wall, just in time as Sasami entered the room.

"No, she isn't in here," she noted as she looked into the empty room. Getting a lonely sad face on, she pouted," where did everyone go?"

Outside, in a grass field nearby, Ayeka sat under that shade of a tree with Ryo-ohki happily napping in her lap," so, tell me, what do I do now?" she asked to the little cabbit," with my spaceship destroyed, I can neither fly, nor communicate with my people," she then scratched the little cabbit's cute belly," the only clue I have is the sword. I wonder..." she trailed off as she looked back at her ships wreckage in the lake nearby, the lake and wreckage being in plain view from her position," could my brother really be...," little Ryo-ohki then yawned cutely in her nap, returning her attention to it," but you don't understand a word I say."

Ryo-ohki's ears then peaked up a bit, as if hearing something interesting. She jumped off Ayeka's lap and started to make her way fast towards it," what is it?" she asked worriedly. The little cabbit turned to her and seemed to gesture for her to follow with her long floppy ear. It then turned back and made its way to what it found interesting," you'll get lost," she warned, but it didn't stop the little cabbit as it kept running towards the forest nearby.

"RYO-OHKI," Ayeka called out in worry. Looking around, she could see no reaction to her call, which worried her more," I can't find her anywhere," the little cabbit had wormed her way into her heart and she wouldn't deny she now cared for the little cute cabbit ship that was Ryoko's. She then caught the sound of grunts and tapping of something being hit with wood.

She then came upon a clearing with short pillars of wood in the center. On top of them was Naruto jumping from one small pillar to another while keeping a piece of log bouncing up in the air, trying to keep his balance while doing so. His grandfather was watching him with his hand on his cheek And from what she was seeing, Naruto was doing good.

"Naruto, watch your feet," Katsuhito said from his spot. Just as he said that, Naruto stepped and tripped on one of the steaks and fell backwards on to the ground, landing on the steaks. Naruto grunted as the steaks were pressed against his back. "Try harder." Katsuhito said. Ayeka giggled seeing Naruto on the ground. His grandpa pulled him up from the ground on to his feet. "alright, let's go through the basics," he said to his grandson, who nodded in return. Naruto got into stance and the two of them held them at their sides before laying them on their left shoulders, their bokkens grasped in their right hands. Ayeka saw this and was getting a little interested as it seemed familiar to her," ready?" Katsuhito asked.

"Hai!" Naruto answered. The two then lifted their swords before charging past each other and started the sword routine practice Naruto learned from his grandfather.

Ayeka's eyes opened wide in surprise,' that's...' the sword stances, the practice of it, the movement of the sword. Seeing Naruto doing it, she saw a faint image of her brother in his place,' that's just like the swordplay routines of Jurai's Royal Family...brother...' she then perked up at this," it may be a clue to his whereabouts," she muttered her thoughts out loud to herself. Stepping further towards the clearing, she called out," Naruto," Ayeka then missed her footing and yelled in surprised, as she didn't see the slope that was behind her.

"Eh?" Naruto looked over to where Ayeka was, but was cut off from doing anything else as the his grandfather's bokken hit his head hard," ouch," Naruto then clutched his head in pain.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Katsuhito asked. "You were a sitting duck." He said.

"Hey, That wasn't even part of the routine was it?!" Naruto exclaimed with anger etched onto his face.

"No," Katsuhito said.

Shaking his head, he made his way to where he heard Ayeka's voice," Ayeka?" Naruto asked as he looked over the bush. He blushed as he saw the shapely legs that Ayeka was showing in her position.

"Why must I suffer this kind of disgrace?" Ayeka whined at her injury, her body laid out on the ground, her kimono parted a bit to show her legs. She looked up and saw Naruto's blushing face and knew what that was about, making her sputter a bit and try to cover her modesty by covering her showing legs with her hands, all the while blushing at the thought of Naruto-sama looking at her.

"What are you doing down there? Are you alright?" Naruto asked worriedly and made his way down as soon as he got his blush under control.

"I'm sorry, I'm alright," she said as she sat down on her knees, though she did note the mild discomfort coming from her left leg.

"Ayeka," Naruto said worriedly.

"I'm alright," she persisted as she tried to get up. Tried being the word, as she immediately went down on her knees again with a hiss of pain," it hurts," she told him as she put her hands on his arms with Naruto holding onto her, trying to make sure she was really alright.

Seeing a bit of red in his corner of vision, he looked her left leg and saw a trail of red blood going down on it," red blood," he noted.

"Eh?" Ayeka blinked at his muttering, not quite hearing him.

"Oh, nothing," Naruto tried to play off, as the discovery of her color of blood meant she wasn't that much different from a human. "What are you two doing there?" Katsuhito asked as he made his way down the hill. He finds what Naruto is doing and looked at the wound that was on Ayeka's leg," it looks like a bad sprain," Looking around, he picked up two sticks and set them beside her injured part of her leg and tied them down with the towel he had in his hand.

"Um..."Ayeka muttered, getting his attention," that sword-play routine you were performing, where did you learn it?" she asked with a bit of anticipation.

"Naruto," Katsuhito said as he dodges her question, "carry this young woman back home on her back." He finished.

"Huh?!" Naruto said with a blush on his face.

"She might not be using this foot for a while." His grandpa said as Naruto tries to get his attention.

"Sir, did I say anything to offend you?" Ayeka asks, not trying to be rude to Katsuhito.

"I'll be on my way home now, take care of her." Katsuhito said as he gets up and goes up the hill to walk back to the shrine.

"Hey, grandpa!" Naruto calls out to him, but sees him already gone. He turns to Ayeka, who has a shy look on her face. Naruto then turned his back to her and kneeled down.

Seeing this, she muttered a confused," Huh?"

"Come on, I can't have you using that foot much now. So climb up on my back," Naruto said with a happy smile and a small blush on his face. His offer made Ayeka blush at how handsome he looked with the light of the sun positioned just right in the forest light. She nodded and climbed upon his back. He lifted her up effortlessly and the two made their way towards Naruto's home. Not too soon did the clouds roll in and started to rain.

"Ryoko, Ryoko," Sasami called out to the bummed out space pirate laying on the couch, bummed out because she couldn't find the Tenchi-ken anywhere," it's raining," she told the cyan haired woman as soon as she made it over to the couch, Ryoko just grunting at what she said, "please stop the rain, my sister and the others are still outside," Sasami pleaded to Ryoko.

"Well sorry, on this planet, they don't have a way of doing that yet," Ryoko informed the blue haired girl, but then a light bulb dinged in her head as she remembered who she was talking to," hey, Sasami, do you happen to know where your sister keeps Naruto's sword?" Ryoko asked in an excited voice, thinking that she finally made a breakthrough on finally finding the sword.

"Yeah, she carries it with her wherever she goes, I think." Sasami answered innocently, making Ryoko deflate.

"Of course," Ryoko said in resignation before laying back down.

Naruto and Ayeka continued to walk through the beaten path, the rain coming down hard on them. Naruto knew he wouldn't get sick by this, the Kyuubi kept him from getting the common cold even. But Ayeka had no such thing and he could tell she was getting cold from all the water that was clinging her clothes onto her. Even if he didn't know if her race got sick at all, he didn't want to risk it. Looking around, he saw a familiar shed,' a shed...' a flashback when Mizuki tricked him to steal a certain scroll flashed in his mind. That scroll taught him his signature Jutsu, the very Jutsu that was helping him train to become a better shinobi. As soon as that flashback passed, he remembered his passenger and quickly made his way to the shed. As he opened the door and stepped inside.

As soon as he set her down, Naruto took off his weighted, but also very wet black tank top and started to wring out the water from it. Ayeka looked up to him as soon as she straightened her wet kimono and blushed like tomato. The build Naruto had would make many girls, young and old, within reasonable ages, drool at. In a way, his body was close to that of a body builder, but she could tell it wasn't like those men that had too much muscle on their arms to fight with. Naruto's muscles were big, but were within reasonably proportions that allowed him both speed and power.

Looking around, Naruto took a dry towel that was nearby," here, you can dry yourself off with this," Naruto offered as he gave a big foxy grin to her. Seeing her looking a little cold, he looked around and found some wood nearby. He made a small pile in the middle of the room, where the cement was and made sure there were no objects nearby to start any sort of fire.

' I guess one small jutsu couldn't hurt' Naruto thought to himself as he promised himself not to do any, otherwise it could bring up painful, old memories As soon as he made sure it was safe enough, he put his hands into the formation of the Tora seal and breathed in. When he saw Ayeka not looking at him, he performed a quick jutsu and blew out a small stream of fire from his mouth, burning and lighting the wood he laid out for her to warm up. Seeing that she would need some privacy, since she couldn't properly dry herself without stripping her clothes off, he stood up," I'll go outside for a bit while you dry yourself off," he informed to her politely. Seeing her nod, he left the shed and stood outside, letting the rain drench his body further. He shivered a bit, but that was it, he felt worse temperatures before, so it wasn't a big deal. Looking up to the sky and the surroundings for a bit, he asked," I wonder how much things have changed," Naruto wondered as his thoughts turned to his home, Konohagakure.

Stripping off the wet clothing and properly laying the wet clothes out, Ayeka started to dry herself off as she wondered about Naruto for a bit. He was a bit like that woman, Ryoko, but he was generally kind, funny, and a good person over all,' and nice butt,' she noted with a blush on her face. She then flinched a bit as she heard something clatter in the back of the shed. Looking around for what made that noise, she quietly sat down and hoped whatever it was would leave just as silently. Hearing another clatter, she jumped again," what?" she asked with a little fear. The next thing she knew, something was clinging onto her breasts. Blushing a bit, she screamed out in fright.

Naruto heard this and bursts into the shed," Ayeka, what's wrong?" he asked in urgency in his voice as he pulled out a kunai from his pocket.

Ayeka immediately glomped him for protection, Naruto quickly circling his free arm around her with his kunai in a defensive position," something...something lunged at me," she answered him quickly, looking along with him at what it was that came at her.

Looking at movement coming from behind a box, Naruto looked to see Ryo-ohki coming out from behind it with a sad look on her face, tears welling up a bit at the corner of hers eyes as she meowed sadly at them," oh, don't worry," Naruto assured as he put the kunai back in his pouch," it's only Ryo-ohki," he informed the princess as he put his remaining hand around her waist as well.

"Huh?" Ayeka muttered a bit before turning to see Ryo-ohki meowing at her sadly," oh, she scared the daylights out of me, the naughty thing," she then noticed that her hand was on something soft, but also very firm on her hand," huh?" she muttered again and looked up to see Naruto's face looking down closely at hers. She then noted her hands were on his well developed chest, making her blush brightly.

"U-um," Naruto sounded quietly as he felt her really good figure around his arms, making him gulp a little. The two gently broke away from each other for the moment," I'll go back outside," Naruto said as he felt it was a bit awkward now.

Just before he went out, he heard Ayeka," outside?" he looked back and saw her concerned face, which he noted was both cute and beautiful. Naruto shook his wondered what she wanted," outside, it must be cold," she said with the clear intention of letting him stay inside. Naruto would have said it was alright, but he couldn't deny her offer. Though the blush on his face told he was really kind of embarrassed to be around a woman who was as beautiful as her in a wet looking suit like hers now. He really didn't notice the same blush on Ayeka's facing, thinking of being in the same room with someone as handsome and kind as him.

The two then settled down a little nearby the fire while little Ryo-ohki looking around the shed a bit," I guess I misunderstood certain things," Ayeka informed Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto asked in confusion as he didn't know what she was specifically talking about.

"Since you were with Ryoko, I thought you were her friend," Ayeka clarified to him a little.

"Well, we haven't become friends exactly, but I'd like to think she is one," before Ayeka could intervene, Naruto continued, oblivious to what she was going to say," but it really all started when I opened that gate," Naruto informed her.

Perking a bit at that info, she forgot her argument on why he would associate himself with that onna," the gate?"

"There is a cave nearby the shrine, Ryoko was locked up in it." Naruto noted out loud and hoped his Oji-chan wasn't too angry with him on what happened.

"My brother Yosho did that," Ayeka said with certainty in her voice.

"Yosho, huh?" Naruto asked more to himself than her," that's what the legend says," he noted to her. After saying that, there was a bit silence before he spoke up again," can I ask you a question?"

"Oh...sure," she nodded as soon as she looked up at him.

"What are you going to do now?" Naruto asked as he knew that since she was royalty, there must be at least some panic about her disappearance by now.

" I'll search, you see, I know I cannot return to my planet now," she informed him with resignation in her voice and looked at her knees for a bit," I must continue the search for my brother. Only it's hard for me, I have no relatives on this alien planet," her tone sad at being alone with her sister. It wasn't that she was a nuisance or anything, but being alone with no family nearby was a scary thing.

"Then just stay with us," Naruto said calmly to, as if it was just as simple as that, and it was really," besides it being Ryoko's fault, it's also my blame as well. And besides," Naruto then grinned happily at her, making Ayeka blush at his gaze and grin," I guess, since your related to Yosho, that would make us family."

"Yosho was my half-brother," Naruto blinked at that, okay, what did that matter," here on Earth, you may think it odd to marry your brother, but on Jurai it's not." Naruto bit his lip to stop from interrupting, since in-family marriages was a norm on this planet, since the Hyuuga and the former Uchiha clan did such things to keep the Kekkei Genkai's 'pure',"…even though my parents arranged the engagement, I was happy about it," Naruto then saw her face starting to sadden more," just...just to think that I won't be able to share these feeling with my brother, I don't..." he then panicked a bit as she started to cry a bit," I don't know what to do anymore," she covered her face to try and stop herself from crying.

Trying to come up with something, he then remembered something," his ship...it must have been destroyed, just like yours was," he then stood up and smiled at her," that's gotta be it, and he was forced to..." Naruto trailed off as he saw her lifting her head up to look at him, her tears receding back into her eyes as she did so," if from what I found out about our race of people, he should still be alive," he then turned his grin to a really happy smile," so cheer up, okay," just saying that made her smile at him and made her believe his words.

Hearing the meow of Ryo-ohki, he saw that she seemed to want his attention," what's up, Ryo-ohki?" Naruto asked in a upbeat voice. Looking at the basket nearby that she seemed to have dragged towards them, he noted that there were carrots inside," carrots?" he took one out and waved a bit in front of her," you want some carrots?" seeing her paw at it, he chuckled," come on, you want one," seeing her meow happily, he tossed it for her to fetch," here," he said cheerfully as she watched the cabbit make its way quickly to the orange vegetable. The little cabbit, seeing the vegetable, nibbled at it before its eyes shine like Naruto's when he first ate ramen, and started to chomp down on it with gusto.

Seeing this, Naruto and Ayeka shared a little laugh," carrot's, huh? Eat enough of those and you'll grow to be a big, strong space ship, Ryo-ohki," Naruto said with a big grin on his face, making Ryo-ohki meow happily in agreement.

After little bit of small talk later, Naruto checked outside and had to cover his eyes to stop the brightness of the sun from blinding him," well, it looks like it cleared up," Naruto noted. He then turned to Ayeka and held out his hand with a smile," well, let's go," Ayeka stared at him a bit with an unknowing gaze before laying her hand on his.

The two then started to make their way once again back to Naruto's house, fully clothed of course. As Ayeka tried to keep her thoughts coherent as she rode on Naruto's back, she spotted a large tree, a tree that was definitely larger than most in a clearing," huh, what is that?" Ayeka asked Naruto as she looked at the tree from her position.

Looking to where she was gazing at, he saw the same tree that was a bit of monument to his grandpa's shrine. His face then screwed up into a concentrated face as he tried to remember his misguided history of the tree," I think that tree is The Holy Tree of the Masaki Shrine. Wonder stories hang from it. I think that it's said that if you make a wish under a full moon, it'll come true. Also, you'll get rain if you pray for it." Naruto explained to Ayeka. Looking at her intrigued gaze, he asked," would you like to see it?"

Having suspicions about the tree, she nodded and the two made their way down to see the tree up close, with Ryo-ohki not far behind with carrots tied onto her to carry and a single carrot in her mouth. Once they made it, Naruto put down Ayeka so she could see it up close. The royal princess walks up to the tree and starts to inspect the tree," there is no doubt," she commented out loud," this is Funaho, it's alive," she said with excited relief in her voice.

"Funaho?" Naruto asked confusedly with a quirked eyebrow.

"My brother's space ship," Ayeka clarified to Naruto," remember there was a tree exactly like this in my ship? This tree is the heart and soul of the ship."

"Huh, so this transforms into one of those giant spaceships?" Naruto asked with great intrigue in his voice. If they could make a whole of bunch these tree's, why they'd have a whole fleet of them, which he was sure Jurai had.

Shaking her head a bit sadly, she explained," no, this tree has taken root, it can't become a space ship anymore," she then took out the Tenchi-ken and tapped it twice by the emitter part of the sword. Electricity then statically come out of the emitter, brushing up against the tree, a weird high pitched tone sounding as it did so.

The next thing Naruto knew, the tree was lighting up rainbow like beams all around them, bouncing off the water and going up into the sky," woah, what's going on here?!" Naruto asked frantically as he tried to see what was going on.

"The ship's memory," Ayeka answered as visions started to show them what had happened many years ago.

"Memory?" Naruto asked with a bit hesitance, before the two of them were pulled into the tree's showing memories. He looked around and saw it was space again, but then he saw something coming out from the darkness of it," what is that?"

Just then, Ryo-ohki and another Juraian ship flew by," that's my Onii-sama's ship," Ayeka confirmed to Naruto.

As the two fought from their ships on the planet's surface, another fight was being shown, this one showing Ryoko in a sort of berserk like state, fighting a man in royal clothing. This man having tanned skin, purple eyes, and long black hair," Ryoko, she almost looks like..." Naruto stopped at that, since even if he didn't see how he went berserk with Kyuubi's Youki, he knew he must have looked just as scary, or even more so than her with his looks," and is that Yosho?" Naruto asked as he looked at that royally dressed man who slashed at Ryoko with the Tenchi-ken.

When Yosho's ship shot Ryoko's ship far from the where Funaho had crash landed, he saw a smaller ship eject from and follow to where Ryoko had crashed. Not a second later, that the two seemed to have gone through a tough battle, as even though Ryoko looked relatively unharmed, Yosho was bleeding from an injury on his head and his body looked torn up and bruised. The one thing that was keeping him from getting injured further was Yosho having stabbed Ryoko in the throat, seemingly sucking in the red gems, through the beam of the Tenchi-ken, that were Ryoko's source of power. Naruto oddly noted the crash seemed to have made the valley and mountains that was around the shrine," so this was how the land was made," so much for not having this place not touched by the horrors of war and battle, Naruto noted sourly.

As soon as the vision of Ryoko having lost to Yosho was done, the vision turned into something else. It showed the night sky and the Leaf Village, peaceful as it was… until the nine tails appeared, attacking the village. Naruto didn't show it, but he gasped in shock, seeing the attack on the Leaf Village. They also saw the shinobi making a counter attack against the beast, Naruto's father coming out of nowhere with a giant toad just as big as the demon fox, attacking it, then disappearing in a forest some distance away from the village in a clearing.

Ayeka didn't have a clue as to what was happening here throughout the whole recording of the tree. They saw the demon being chained down by a woman, who Naruto knew was his mother from a month ago before Naruto released Ryoko from the cave, Naruto's father performing the reaper death seal, and most of all… the baby which was on the altar. Ayeka gasped in shock at seeing the woman having royal clothing on her, indicating she was from the Juraian Royal Family. At the end, they saw the baby being protected by its parents from the claw the demon fox tried to pierce it with, ending up within the baby's parents. Ayeka watched in sadness as the two adults said their farewell to their baby with tears. Soon, the vision ended as Naruto wiped his tears, trying to not act as if he knew what was going on.

"Naruto… do you know what that was about?" Ayeka asked, seeing that Naruto and the baby from the memory looked very similar to each other. Naruto shook his head, dismissing to her that he had no clue what that was. Ayeka didn't push the matter further, thinking it was most likely a touchy subject since she was seeing Naruto not wanting to talk about it.

" he is alive, I'm sure of it now. Since Funaho is alive, somewhere on this planet, Yosho must be alive also," Ayeka said happily. Looking at Naruto, she gave him an apologetic smile to him," I'm sorry, I've been so cold to you. I'll return this to you," Ayeka said as she gestured to the Tenchi-ken.

"Eh?" Naruto asked with a little surprise she would be giving such an important memento back to him.

"You are related by blood to Jurai's Royal Family. I am asking you to protect us, until my brother is found," Ayeka clarified with honest smile on her face.

"Weeeellll," Naruto scratched the back of his head. It's not that Naruto didn't want to have it back, because he still wanted to see if he could use the Kenjutsu techniques on such a blade, but he didn't want to take it from someone that held it so dearly to her heart. But then, as he took the sword, he just gave his foxy grin to her and nodded. He would protect her, Sasami, and Ryoko. It was part of the saying his grandpa had told him, 'if you protect someone, I won't let them die', and he would abide by that saying with all of his will.

"Ayeka," the two of them heard Sasami's voice call out to them and saw that Ryo-ohki was leading the little blue haired girl to them.

"Sasami," Ayeka greeted with a little surprise.

"Where have you been? You've been gone so long, I was worried," Sasami said worriedly as if she were the older sibling.

"I'm sorry, did you come all this way by yourself?" Ayeka asked her Imouto, since she didn't seem to have changed out of her morning pajamas.

Shaking her head with relieved happy smile, she replied," no, Ryoko is with me and Ryo-ohki met us halfway," she answered as the little cabbit made its home on Sasami's right shoulder, happily resting on her shoulder as if she were her mother," she brought us here," she said as the little cabbit smiled and meowed happily to them.

Giggling at the cute face of Ryo-ohki, Ayeka couldn't think to hate the little cabbit," you are one funny little creature," Ayeka said with a cheerful tone. Ryo-ohki just meowed happily again and made its way on top of Sasami's head, everyone smiling at the happy mood permeating in the atmosphere.

"Well, well, what a friendly atmosphere," said a familiar voice out loud. The group turned to see Ryoko standing on top of the water, as if it was the floor itself. It really didn't freak the Juraian, Ryo-ohki knew she was just levitating a bit, and Naruto could walk on water just like any experienced ninja out there.

"Ryoko," Naruto waved happily to her, not noticing the sneer on Ayeka's face. If he did, he didn't show that he saw it. As soon as he greeted her, she teleported in her ghost like manner and appeared on Naruto side with her arm hanging off of his shoulder, though she did get a bit of smirk out of seeing Naruto shiver a bit, she knew of his fear of ghost," hmm, Naruto, how come you've been with this unworthy girl all of this time?"

"Well I couldn't just leave her, she injured herself earlier," Naruto said with pure innocence in his voice. He didn't know what the two girls problem were with each other, but if it got any worse than just some argument, he'd see that the problem would be nipped in the bud if he had anything say about it. Besides, he wasn't sure if the house was on any sort of insurance since it moved here. If only he knew about either case.

Looking down at his right hand, she saw the Tenchi-ken in it and grinned happily," wow, you got the sword back, Naruto!" she then patted him on the shoulder in congratulations," well done, my boy."

"No, I returned the sword to Naruto," Ayeka informed Ryoko, making Ryoko stop in her congratulations.

"Huh?" looking back and forth at Ayeka and Naruto, he noted the bit of embarrassed look on Naruto's face. Trying to play off at what she was seeing, she chuckled," okay, so you're pissed we got it back."

"But it's true," Naruto said truthfully, wondering why Ryoko would say such a thing.

"Lord Naruto and I are related by blood, it's really none of your business," Ayeka informed a little harshly with her cheerful tone.

Sputtering madly at what she just said, she stood there with electricity starting to arch around her body," none of my business?!" she asked with anger and annoyance in her voice," I come all this way just to help you," she hmphed and turned her head away at the moment," alright then, do what you want," she then teleported away in her usual ghost like manner.

"Ryoko!" Sasami called out worriedly.

"To help us?" Ayeka and Naruto asked to each other in confusion at what Ryoko just said.

Seeing this as a bad sign, Naruto called out to her," Hey, Ryoko, it's all a misunderstanding. We didn't mean any harm by it."

"Forget it, let's go," Ayeka waved off and approached Naruto.

"But, you don't want to know what she'll do when she's like this. If she's anything like me..." Naruto trailed off as he can just imagine the payback pranks that she would get them with.

"Oh I see, I thought you were going to protect me," Ayeka said in teasing manner. She then grabbed his hand and started to drag him away gently," let's go, Lord Naruto," Naruto just blinked and wondered what just got into Ayeka all of sudden, not even protesting about her dragging him away at the moment," come now," Ayeka urged him on and he just grunted in acknowledgment and did as he was told.

Sasami saw this and sighed, it seemed Naruto had captured his sister's heart somehow. But she just shook her head, at least it was going to get interesting between everyone when they get back Naruto's house. Ryo-ohki, ever oblivious to the situation since she was just born, just meowed happily since everyone seemed to have cheered up.

End of chapter

There's chapter 3, I hope you enjoyed it.

**Next time **on** Naruto Muyo, **Naruto and the gang head to the hot spring resort. But, it was all ruined by a fight, getting carried away by Ryoko and Ayeka. Wait, who is this mysterious woman who appeared out of nowhere?

Tune in to find out in the next chapter of **Naruto Muyo, Mihoshi Falls to the Land of Stars.**


End file.
